Starry Night
by TheOneMagic
Summary: In the darkness under the starry night, a friendship between two partners and classmates can develop. Marichat May 2018
1. Injured, Stay the Night

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. This is made as a part of Marichat May 2018 in which I will try to upload one chapter a day for the entire month of May relating to Marichat with the given prompts. The prompt is from Tumblr and I could probably link it to you if you ask.**

 **The title based on both the balcony scene and trope of Marichat always happening within the dark of the night and the song "Starry Night" by Mamamoo. It's great. I personally feel that it matches Marichat in slight angst that the song has and more of the product of the two of them meeting so much at night. Also because I like the song...**

 **This is my first MLB story so I will try to write them in character as best as I possibly can. I might not upload every day but by the prompt cuz college is time consuming & the length of each chapter can range from a drabble to like up to 3000 words something around there idk it just depends on how much I am inspired. Thanks for your understanding!**

* * *

 **Day 1 Prompt:** " **You're injured, please stay the night"**

The first thing he had thought about Marinette Dupain-Cheng when he first met her as Chat Noir was that she was amazed by him. Or at least that's what he assumes that she wanted to portray when they first met.

So he did do a few exaggerated moves, called her a princess, kissed her hand… Wouldn't most people be amazed that one of their city's superheroes did that to them?

Marinette was friends with Alya, the girl behind the Ladyblog account, so it would make sense for her to be a fan of Paris' heroes. She was brave and daring like her best friend (even if Alya did get in the way sometimes).

As Chat Noir, he's seen her help her try to get their akumatized classmate's item when Ladybug had personal issues to take care of. She even helped them get out of a unbreakable box as the ship they were on top of was sinking!

As Adrien, he has seen her lead her classmates, stand up to a condescending Chloe, be sassy with her friends. He knew that she was caring and had a big heart.

Though really, should it have come up as a surprise when he later accidentally crashes onto her little balcony in harsh, sudden rain because he wanted to go out for a run after being stuck in a stuffy mansion? It does.

Marinette looked him up and down as he attempted to lick the water off of himself under the little umbrella that she had on her balcony. She doesn't look at him with the same amazement that she had when they first met, rather it's more of an apprehensive or rather somewhat angry look before spotting his left arm.

"Chat Noir. While you did scare me into thinking there was a burglar on my balcony, why are you injured?"

He looked at her as she began to shiver. "Marinette you should go inside. It's cold. This alley cat is alright. Just need a quick breather"

She looked up at him before shaking her head. "Here. Come inside. It's cold and I don't think you're gonna like the rain."

Chat Noir starred as she climbed back into her bedroom before promptly following. He was careful not to drip water onto her bed but it was hard to adjust your landing when you had only one non-injured hand to grab onto the trapdoor.

Marinette gave a slight nudge and began pulling him to below her bed and onto her chaise before telling him to close his eyes.

"Uh. My room's a bit messy so I'll hurry up and clean it up." Chat Noir closed his eyes but not before seeing a light blue yarn.

'Hm. That color looks familiar' He thought as he closed his eyes and heard Marinette shuffle around in her room. After a few moments, he felt something drop onto his head. He slowly open his eyes to find a towel blocking his sight.

"Here to help you dry yourself. Though your outfit seems fine but your hair doesn't" Marinette said as she went to find the first aid kit she had in her room whenever she might have injured herself making one of her designs.

"I purrfurr my fur but thank you very much Princess!" Chat Noir punned as he sees Marinette briefly look in disdain. Hm that's weird.

She briefly thinks on whether to ask him why he was out in the rain before swiftly shutting down that idea. 'He probably has his reasons.'

Before she could ask if she could help him wrap his hand, a series of loud sounds ring through the night as more rain crashed onto her window. Chat Noir looks briefly surprised and rattled by the sound of the rain.

"I would probably ask you to leave after helping wrap up your hand but it's raining super hard and I don't think you'll enjoy going out in this rain." Marinette says as he looks at her surprised.

"Marinette, while I appreciate the thought, I would never want to take advantage of the generosity you've given me already. It's fine, really!" He tries to assure her that it's fine for him to vault back home in this rain as she frowns. Before any of them could say anything, another loud crash echoes within the room as Chat Noir jumps 3 feet into the air. Marinette looks at him stunned before he covers his fake cat ears (or attempts to with the hand that Marinette was going to start wrapping).

"... you're more of a cat than I thought you were..." Marinette laughs as she begins to wrap his hand.

"It sometimes just comes out ever since I started doing this..." Chat Noir awkwardly says before reiterating his earlier statement. Marinette pursed her lips.

"You're injured, while it's not a lot, it's also raining super hard, please stay the night or at least until the rain has settle down." Marinette says looking up at him.

He thinks to himself for a moment. It was raining super hard still and while he could vault home, the chances were high that he could get sick even with the suit on.

"... maybe I'll take you up on that offer. I really appreciate it Marinette! Thanks!"

Chat Noir looks at her smiling before spotting the plate of cookies on her desk. Marinette follows his gaze before asking if he wanted any other pastry than cookies.

"And before you say that's it's out of my way, keep in mind that my parents and I would be honored if you could try some of our pastries after all you and Ladybug done for Paris," Marinette reaffirms him before he could feel guilty asking for some.

He looks with a small smile before thanking her.

A princess should always be brave and have a big heart. They're human so of course they be sad and upset at times. Princesses are leaders who won't hesitate to help. Maybe that nickname really was the right one for Marinette.

Though she wasn't at all princess like when they started playing UMS3 at 10 PM with all the wins going to her favor.


	2. Can I Pick Princess?

**Day 2 Prompt: "Can I pick Princess?"**

Marinette officially did not know what to do with herself.

While it might have been unintended, she began to see Chat Noir more and more as her real self rather than her superhero alter ego. She thought that the only time that they would ever talk as Marinette and Chat Noir would be the time with Nathanael's akumazation and maybe some other event where she might see him with Alya or something.

It wasn't.

"Marinette, are you sure that it's a good idea to let Chat Noir keep coming back? You know that thing about feeding alley cats? And the one about cats and curiosity?" Tikki pestered her companion as Marinette shrugged, lying down on her chaise.

"I know Tikki, but what was I supposed to do? Leave him on my balcony with an injured arm and pouring rain where he couldn't even get home in? I can't do that to him... I... just have to be really careful whenever he comes." Marinette half-heartedly reassures her kwami as Tikki goes to get one of the cookies on the plate that Marinette set aside from her.

Marinette thought back to herself. It was understandable for Chat Noir to come back after the incident to say thanks but what happened after that and the thing that happened after that turned into a hodgepodge of confusion and slight frustration for Marinette.

What was she supposed to do that whenever they talked, conversation just flows naturally and then they've spent nearly an hour and a half talking? She really couldn't just leave him out there after hearing his stomach growl well after the acceptable time to have dinner. Nope nope nope. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was not going to let her growing partner go hungry. Even she began to eat more once she got her miraculous. They should be eating more since they're both still growing and their metabolisms are working twice as hard now.

So when Chat Noir said that he eats the same as he did before becoming Chat Noir, Marinette really couldn't help but feel worried. I mean who wouldn't? He had to have been working his body twice as hard now that he was a superhero so shouldn't he eat more? Aren't boys supposed to eat more? Was Chat Noir really that surprised when Marinette brought up the leftovers from the Dupain-Cheng dinner that day with a look that seemed like he never seen mapo tofu with rice before? He was. Wait. Most people would be surprised at having a chance to try ethnic food.

Regardless, Marinette had brought him a rather large bowl of rice with mapo tofu on top with of course a cup of water. To think that he managed to finish the same bowl she had in more than half the time it takes her to eat the food is remarkable (though he did seem to choke a little on the spiciness).

"Thanks Marinette! My compawments to the chef!" Chat Noir winked as he handed back the now empty bowl.

They stayed that way for a while continuing to talk about the ethnic food and Chinese culture before Chat Noir had to leave as it was a school night still.

"Catch you later Princess!" Chat Noir smiled as he did his two finger salute and vaulted towards who knows where.

It only took a prodding from Tikki to realize Chat Noir's words.

And it also took another prodding from Tikki to snap Marinette from her stupor to realize that someone was knocking on her balcony trapdoor.

Somewhere along the way, with now multiple nights on the balcony talking about the most mundane activities while somehow managing to keep the conversation lively, they somehow came to an… understanding at least from Marinette's point of view that they were friends that at least enjoyed each other's company and got along really well.

Really though, for Chat Noir to never have a sleepover or a movie night with a friend didn't seem real but somehow it was. So Marinette decided as Chat Noir's friend, they should have a movie night sleepover with food and everything.

Chat Noir eyed the various amount of pastries, eyes sparkling with everything he spotted. Before long he noticed the blankets on the chaise and gave Marinette a questioning gaze before she grabs his arm to guide him in making a blanket fort over her chaise. By the time they were done, the chaise and movie watching area turned into something of a child's best memories. As they sat together onto the chaise (as friends, Marinette says to herself in her head), the extra blankets Marinette brought brought a sense of comfort to the duo.

"Can I really pick the movie and the first pastry Princess?"

"Well of course you can Kitty. We're here for you. I remember you wanted to watch _Your Name_?"

Chat Noir smiled brightly before nodding energetically. However, before he could press play on Marinette's laptop and grab the macaroon that he was eyeing, he suddenly realized the nickname that Marinette gave him.

"Calling me kitty now, Purrincess?" Chat Noir leans over to Marinette as she rolls her eyes.

"I mean friends do give each other nicknames. Though I really don't know why mine is princess…" Marinette trailed off as she went to go get a sugar cookie from the assortment of treats she brought up to her room.

"Because you are a purrincess, Purrincess" Chat says smiling as Marinette clicks play for the movie.

Maybe she shouldn't have slipped and called him kitty. Then maybe she wouldn't have blushed at Chat's sincere words and maybe she would've remembered to put back the Adrien posters she had pulled off her walls prior to the visit.

Afterall, most friends give each other nicknames.


	3. Adopted Cat

**Day 3 Prompt: Adopted Cat**

 _Maman:_ Marinette, dear, we have a surprise for you when you come back from Alya's home! **Received 7:58PM**

 _Papa:_ Sweetheart I know you're going to love this surprise! **Received 7:59PM**

 _Marinette:_ What surprise? And I heading home right now. I'll be back in around 10 minutes. **Sent 8:07 PM**

Marinette looked at her phone puzzled at whatever surprise her parents had decided she would love.

"Maybe it's that fabric that I've been eyeing… but then again I don't think I mentioned it to Maman and Papa…" Marinette said to herself as a way to also talk to Tikki about it in public. Better people think that she talks to herself than with a magical little god.

"Or it could be that sewing machine add on that was just advertised on TV?" Tikki answered while in Marinette's bag.

They didn't have to make any more guesses on what Tom and Sabine had gotten Marinette. The moment Marinette walked through her front door and eyes met green covered sclera, she turned around and walked back out the door.

Turning back to the door, she inhales a take of breathe.

There's no way that her parents found Chat Noir. Wait was _he_ the surprise? Did they adopted him? Or was he just coincidentally there? Did they find him on her balcony? What was he doing there in the first place? Their now weekly hangout was tomorrow, not today.

She exhales before opening her front door again.

Nope. He's still there.

Chat Noir looks at her perplexed and worried. "Are you okay there, Princess?"

Marinette gazes back to the cat themed superhero to see him sitting on her family's couch covered by a dark green blanket (ironically the one she made when first practicing her knitting skills) drinking hot chocolate. She blinked several times.

"Oh sweetheart you're home!" Her papa said hugging her. "We adopted a cat!"

Marinette quickly looks back at her papa then to her maman giving Chat Noir more pastries before looking back and forth.

"Dear, stop doing that. Your eyes are going to hurt from doing that too much." Sabine said as Chat Noir got a cookie from the plate she had given him.

"H-how the… why the?" Marinette stammers as she looks towards Chat Noir giving her a sheepish smile.

"Well we couldn't just leave the alley cat you've been feeding on your balcony out in the cold, now could we? Besides he's purretty friendly if I do say so myself." Tom looked back towards Chat Noir who had smiled upon hearing the cat pun.

Tom walked back towards Chat Noir before patting his back. "You're welcome anytime back Chat Noir!"

"Oh but I don't mean to intrude Monsieur Dupain-Cheng"

"Not at all, and you don't have to call me that. You can just call me Tom!"

Marinette looked at the scene in bewilderment as her mother walked towards her. "You don't need to hide your boyfriend in your room you know."

She turned towards her, flushed and whispered angrily. "Maman! We are not that! We're just friends!"

Sabine smiled in a knowingly way and turned back and walked towards Chat Noir.

"Like Tom said, don't be afraid to come back anytime you want. You can also join us for dinner if you want. Just, tell Marinette before so that we can set out a plate for you as well. We wouldn't want Marinette's boyfriend to feel left out." Sabine winked towards Chat as he looked back towards Marinette, flushed.

"Uh I uhh…" Chat stammered as Marinette went up to grab him before telling her parents that they were going to finish a movie that they started the week prior.

Chat Noir looked down towards Marinette, quietly shuffling around as she made sure the door to her room was close.

"I really didn't mean to get caught Princess. I was trying to leave this pawsome present for you on your balcony but apparently they saw a shadow and went up to check" Chat deflated, giving her kitty eyes in hopes that it would soften the blow of a potential argument that they could have of her parents catching him in their daughter's balcony.

Then again also due to the fact that Marinette's parents did insulate that the two were in a relationship when Chat and Marinette knew that they like other people. He remembers her talking about her crush once during the nights they shared talking about everything (while making sure he didn't spill too much on his real identity).

Marinette looked at him before softening her eyes. "Sorry I couldn't be there. I was at Alya's place today. If I didn't go today, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. Really though I'm not sure why they think we're together…"

Somehow the thought of them being in a relationship together brought this sort of giddiness to Marinette. Didn't her parents ship her with Adrien? So why the change? Her and Chat Noir were friends. Friends... And yet somehow the words she kept repeating to herself in regards to Chat Noir had been slowly but steadily getting quieter and less sure after the several months they've been hanging out.

Chat Noir grabbed the present in question before hiding it behind his back. Marinette looked back towards him curious before he gave her the black stuffed cat plushy. It actually was cute though she couldn't figure out why it seemed so familiar.

"Look it's like me! Now you can be with me all the time Purrincess! And Cheesecake won't be lonely!" Chat Noir smiled looking back up at the long cat plush on Marinette's bed.

Marinette laughed in amusement. "Really Chat really? Cheesecake thanks you for his new conpawnion"

"Purrincess, you've punned!" Chat's eyes sparkled at Marinette subtle cat pun. "I knew you like this alley cat enough!"

"Alrighty but really thanks Kitty. Sorry again for not being here earlier and having to deal with my parents." Marinette shuffled around hugging the new cat plush.

Chat Noir shrugged, "Your parents were super nice! I like them. Wish I had parents like that."

Marinette could swear she could hear the sadness of his voice as she thought back to all the times he told her about his family life situation. The big yet unwelcoming home that he lived in.

Thinking back to what her parents said earlier. "... well like my parents said you're welcome to stay over for dinner once in a while… though make sure you're careful and no reporters see you going to my house… can't really help you if Alya sees you…"

Chat Noir wiggled his eyebrows, leaning over. "Well Purrincess are you asking me to stay over?"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Why yes I am asking you if you would like to stay over for dinner sometimes."

"Would you like to stay forever?" A voice called out from downstairs followed by a soft giggle. Marinette and Chat Noir both flushed at the eavesdropping.

"Papa!"

"Sorry dear! Couldn't help it!"

And before she knew it, Chat Noir was somehow adopted into her family whether it was because Tom and Sabine saw him as a potential son-in-law or as a cat, Marinette wouldn't know.

Tikki just giggled from her place inside Marinette's bag. Her and Plagg's chosens were always so funny.


	4. Croissant Murder

**Day 4 Prompt: Croissant Murder**

Plagg looked up from his place in Adrien's sock eating one of his wheels of camberent cheese as his chosen slowly paced back and forth in his room while at time grunting in frustration. Tikki was right; their chosens always did the weirdest things at times. What was it that happened now? Plagg couldn't be bothered to remember; he was asleep for half the time.

After another round and series of groans before throwing himself on the couch, Plagg finished his wheel and burped. "Alright kid. Talk. What happened now?"

Adrien mumbled as his head was still buried in his couch. Plagg could keep hearing his chosen sighs as he explains what happened to his couch.

"I know a lot of things kids but I don't understand mumblese," Plagg said rolling his eyes before Adrien lifts and turns his head to face his kwami.

"Marinette's croissants..." Adrien dragged out as he pouted.

"You're complaining about your girlfriend's croissants?" Plagg lifted an eye at this.

"Marinette is not my girlfriend, Plagg! I like Ladybug! Marinette is just a friend." Adrien kept reassuring his kwami as a light red blush went across his face.

"And you don't call a friend Princess you know. So what about that croissant that has you crying and everything?"

Adrien thought back to his day. First he had a photoshoot in the morning so he wasn't able to attend school until after lunch time. By then it as already too late! Marinette had brought the class croissants in the morning from her parents' bakery and since he wasn't there in the morning, he wasn't able to get one! Marinette did tell him when he came back that she did try to save one for him but his classmates already demolished it. Nino even mentioned he had three! THREE! And now here is he is craving the soft flaky croissants sold at Tom & Sabine's Patissiere at nearly midnight.

Plagg looked at Adrien pouting like a kid as the cat kwami briefly looked towards his refrigerator filled with camembert before back up at Adrien.

"..."

"..."

"... GEEZ KID! If you really want a croissant that badly just transform and we'll go to your girlfriend's place to get some!" Plagg shouted as Adrien's eyes lit up. Adrien shifted up from his position on his couch.

"Plagg you're right! Plagg claws out!"

Once transformed, Chat Noir leapt out of his room and vaulted towards his Princess's balcony to get some croissants. He placed his baton onto the ledge of the opposing building as it extended him onto the railing of Marinette's balcony. He walked up towards the trap door that connected her balcony to her bedroom before knocking. He heard shuffling around within her room before hearing her clamor up the stairs of her bed. Once on her bed, she opened the trapdoor only to get pounced on by the giant human cat.

"Purrincess! Help! It's pawful! I haven't had any sweets or pastries in like two months! I could kill for a croissant right now!" Chat Noir cried out, giving her kitty eyes.

Marinette waved him off, deliberately looking away from his eyes so she couldn't get forced to give him more. Ah she could never say no to anyone that gave used baby-doll eyes errrr kitty eyes.

"Kitty is there any reason why you waited until nearly midnight to come for croissants? And what do you mean two months without sweets?! We ate strawberry cake yesterday watching Fairy Tail yesterday."

"Uh was busy in non-superhero life..." Chat shrugged realizing that he didn't want to tell her about how he spent nearly two hours whining to Plagg and missing her croissants.

"Um alrighty. Stay put. I'll get you some croissants. Anything else you would want?"

Adrien thought back to Plagg's behavior earlier when all he did was whine. Plagg willingly let him transformed without asking for anything in return. "Can I get any cheese pastry too other than chocolate cookies?"

Marinette nodded her head as she left him on her bed with Cheesecake and the newly named Blacky. She was almost to her door before realizing that she had a present to give him.

"Think fast!" Marinette shouted as she threw something at Chat hard.

"Wha-"

Chat Noir something collide with his head with enough force that it pushed him back to hit Cheesecake and Blacky behind Marinette's pillow.

"I made it for you!" Marinette walked down the stairs as Chat Noir began to rub his head. His princess throws objects with a lot of force for someone so small.

Deciding not to get up from the comfort of Marinette's bed, (ah the soft blankets and warm smell of the bakery with an overview of her room really appealed to the cat side of him), he looked up at the object that Marinette at all but thrown at him. He blinked before turning the item around and back. He chuckled to himself.

Marinette almost killed him with a croissant plushy with a face just right now as he was asking her for croissants that he would kill for.

He hugged the rather large, yet soft plush in his arms. Somehow it managed to fit comfortably in his arms as it looked up at him with a simple nihilistic look. Though it did hurt a lot when Marinette threw the croissant plush at him, it was soft to touch and hold like the many blankets Marinette had in her room and especially on her bed. The croissant made him feel toasty on the inside. He tossed the plush up and down, eventually rolling around on Marinette's bed.

"Ah oh no! Whatever will I do? Chat Noir is busy killing croissants!" Marinette exaggerated as she placed a plate of pastries right next to him as Chat just finished pouncing on his new plush.

"Purrincess~ is this really for me?" Chat Noir practically purred at what his princess brought to him.

Marinette reaches up to his fake cat ears and scratched them. "Call it a thanks for Blacky over there."

Chat purred as she continued to rub his ears as he simultaneously grabs an actual croissant to eat it.

"Thanks for letting this alley cat in purrincess~ and sorry if I made you pawcrastinate on your work."

"It's alright kitty. I needed a break from trying to understand this week's physics lesson" Marinette sighs as she removes her hand from his head. Chat droops down as she looked at her walk back down her stairs to continue her homework.

"Wait Princess! I could help you on your physics!"

Marinette looked back at the cat superhero come bounding down after her from her bed. "Are you sure kitty? It's really difficult…"

"Don't worry Purrincess. This alley cat has physics in the bag. I have a feline you're gonna do great on any physics test after I help."

Marinette looked back and forth from Chat Noir and her homework before shrugging. "Eh why not? I have nothing to lose. And better don't forget your pastries up there kitty. I don't want mice."

Chat Noir smiled. "Don't worry Marinette! I'll catch any mice here"

Marinette groaned. "Please don't start bring me mice presents."

"Of course not purrincess~"

By the time Adrien went back home, it was 3 hours past midnight and while Plagg would have teased him about going to his girlfriend's home to get croissants, the cat kwami was quietly sleeping next to the cheese pastries that Adrien had brought back for him.

Lying in bed with the newly named Toasty the Croissant, Adrien drifted back to sleep, dreaming about a kind, dark haired pigtailed girl but this time without a mask.


	5. Yarning for You

**Day 5 Prompt: Yarning for you**

Marinette had left Chat Noir alone in her room for nearly five minutes to bring him some treats that he was asking for. Five minutes. So why was it when she finally goes back inside her room, she finds her room covered in red yarn?

"Princess… Marinette… I couldn't help myself. It was like they were asking to be attacked…" Chat laid on the floor near her chaise covered in the red yarn as the basket full of her other yarns laid untouched.

Marinette sighed as she stepped over several of the red yarn to put the plate of pastries on her desk before going to help untangle Chat.

"Chat Noir. I'm now wondering if you're more cat than you are human at this moment."

Chat gasped. "Princess. I'll have you know that I am a human boy."

Marinette raised her eye at him. Before grabbing the now fixed red yarn and tossing it towards the side as Chat Noir immediately began to chase the yarn ball. "Yes. Human boy. I see"

Chat Noir pouted upon grabbing the red yarn ball. "Purrincess..."

"Are you gonna continue playing with the yarn or are we going to start playing UMS3?" Marinette said as she moved the basket of yarn from near the chaise to under the desk so Chat couldn't see it as he was playing the video game. Chat placed the red yarn back into the basket before spotting a familiar shade of blue yarn in the basket.

"Say Marinette. What would you use this yarn for?" Chat Noir nonchalantly said eyeing the light blue yarn in the basket. Why did it look so familiar?

"Mostly knitting. I've used the yarn to knit blankets, scarfs… stuff like that." Marinette said as she set up the video game.

"Ah with different designs and stuff right?"

"That's a bit difficult to do but I have done it when I made Alya a ladybug themed blanket for her birthday this year."

Marinette grabbed a cookies from the plate and began to eat it as Chat Noir contemplated his next words. He looked back towards the blanket that Marinette had tossed over her shoulders and saw words near the top of the blanket.

"Princess what's that?" Chat pointed towards the words, knowing full well that it spelled out Marinette's name.

"Oh I always put my signature onto everything I make. It helped me once when I was entering this derby hat contest for Gabriel Agreste and one of my classmates stole my design. It all worked out okay in the end but I felt bad since I had a pigeon feather on the hat design and Gabriel Agreste's son Adrien was allergic to it. Ugh I still can't believe I did that. I knew I should've used a fake feather. I hope he doesn't hate me" Marinette trailed off as Chat looked at her bewildered.

He shook his head as he got out of his stupor and quickly reassured his friend that no Adrien probably doesn't hate her. After they finished several games of UMS3, Chat quickly returned home and untransformed. Plagg went to one of Adrien's sock drawers as Adrien went to his hidden closet. Looking for a bright blue, he quickly found it near the door and began to fully open the scarf up to look for a signature of sometype. There on the very edge was a signature signed Marinette.

"I don't get it Plagg. Pere didn't get me this. Marinette made it. Why would Pere steal Marinette's present and why wouldn't she say anything about it? This doesn't make any sense at all." Adrien walked paced himself back and forth near his bed still gripping onto the light blue scarf that he had thought his father made for him. Plagg looked up at him sleepily. They had literally just left her house less than 30 minutes ago and his chosen is pacing around, frustrating himself.

"Well kid, weren't you really happy when you thought your father got it for you?" Plagg asked as Adrien stopped in his tracks to look at his kwami. He nodded slowly before gesturing for the cat kwami to continue.

"Maybe she didn't say anything because she didn't want you to feel bad. She's the nice type so I'm pretty sure that's what she'd do." Plagg explain as he floated onto one of Adrien's pillows near Toasty.

Adrien thought back to himself. It made sense. She was the type of person who would do that. Had she thought about his happiness over the truth? And somehow despite everything, Marinette was becoming a stronger force in his heart than Ladybug at that moment. From one dark haired pigtail spotted girl to another dark hair pigtail designer girl. From one conversation to the next, Adrien had somehow fallen for Marinette like he had when he first met Ladybug.

"Do I have a type Plagg?"

"Kid. Go to sleep. Yarn for your Princess tomorrow"

* * *

It's been a couple of days already before Adrien bothered his kwami again.

"Plagg what should I do? Should I confront her about it? Should I leave it alone? I don't know what to do. Those shoujo animes don't do a very accurate job at portraying human characteristics in terms of relationship and friendship woes."

Plagg looked up from his place on Adrien's desk, eating a piece of camembert before shrugging. Adrien groaned before continuing on.

"Plagg, be serious here please. And like why do I feel the same way I feel about Ladybug about Marinette now? I mean I'm not comparing the two because they have their own different traits that set them apart, but I just feel giddy whenever I'm with both of them. Like I even purred whenever I'm with Marinette? I like Ladybug though so I don't know why I'm feeling this way about Marinette. I mean she is caring and fun to be around but she's my friend isn't she? Even with those pretty blue eyes of hers and sassy attitude whenever we play UMS3 and not to forget her cute little fall whenever she misses a step"

Plagg looked at him blinking. "Kid. It's alright to have a crush on someone other than Ladybug. It's not your in Rome where you get married super early or something. Times change so it's fine to like more than one person. Just try not to compare the two. Girls, no matter what the age, don't like being compared."

Adrien sat down and thought about the cat kawmi's words. "Crush crush crush"

"... I have a crush on Marinette… I also have a crush on Ladybug…"

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Yes, and that's okay. It makes sense for baker girl with the amount of time you visit her as Chat Noir."

"... I have a crush on Marinette… I also have a crush on Ladybug… and it's okay..."

"Yes kid I just said that."

"... I have a crush on Marinette… I also have a crush on Ladybug… and it's okay... I have a crush on Marinette… I also have a crush on Ladybug… and it's okay... have a crush on Marinette… I also have a crush on Ladybug… and it's okay..."

Plagg continued groaning as he went to get another wheel of camembert as his chosen turned into a broken record player. Hopefully, he would stop with his mood and not ask the poor baker girl about the scarf. Tikki never did like it when her chosen gets put into an awkward situation with his chosen.

Plagg sighed, "I wonder if Tikki's chosen is as lovesick as mine yet…"

* * *

 **A/N I was never good at romancing stuff. Eh. Also I don't think I said it but they're aged up to like 16-17.**


	6. Ship

**Day 6 Prompt: "You carried me bridal-style in one akuma attack and now Paris ships us together"**

Expect the unexpected.

At least that's what Marinette always told herself ever since becoming Ladybug. The moment you lose your attention on something, it could land a crucial/critical hit on you.

Anything can happen.

Looking back on the events that occurred earlier that day, she really wasn't expecting it. She was out with Alya helping her look for a new camera that she was saving up for to get better images of Ladybug and Chat Noir for the Ladyblog. Once Alya had her new camera set up, they both only had just walked out the door to hear the akuma alarm ring and a series of crashes. Marinette sighed as Alya took off as usual to film the akuma attack and get action shots of the superheroes.

She looked around to find a good hiding spot to transform before she saw something going towards her out of the corner of her eyes. Instinctively she held out her hands and managed to catch whatever flew towards her. Somehow the thing she caught was pretty light. Looking towards it, she blinked.

Chat Noir nervously rubbed his head. "Nice catch Princess heh"

"What happened?" Marinette questions, still holding him in his arms. "And why are you so light?"

"The real question is how you can carry me Purrincess~ do you even lift?" Chat Noir somehow getting comfortable in Marinette's arms despite an akuma attack raging on. Marinette narrowed her eyes. At this, Chat Noir sheepishly begins to get flustered.

"Shouldn't you b-"

"Here kitty kitty." a voice called out from the other side of the shopping department. Marinette's eyes widen as the akuma suddenly appeared right in front of her and Chat Noir. Before the akuma could say anything and Chat could leave her arms, she remembered that she wasn't in her suit yet and began to run away from the akuma.

She forgot that she still had Chat Noir in her arms, in a bridal carry. Running away from a gobstocked akuma.

"Um Marinette… you're still carrying me?" Chat Noir said as soon as they (or rather she) ran into a secluded corner. Marinette flushed and put the superhero down.

"Oh. Uhh sorry Chat. I just forgot to let you go and when I saw the akuma I knew I had to book it before I got hit by whatever its powers were. Sorry!"

Chat Noir smiled before patting her head reassuringly. "At least you're thinking about your safety. Really you should tell your Ladyblogger friend to stay safe too instead of going out to film. The akuma was so surprised that it didn't follow you. And you ran so fast too! Alright I have to go back to action so stay safe Purrincess~ LB is probably already there fighting the akuma"

With that Chat gave a two fingered salute before vaulting back towards the akuma. Marinette clutched her chest before sighing.

Really wasn't what she was expecting to happen today.

* * *

She thought that having embarrassingly carried Chat Noir bridal style in her civilian self away from the akuma would have been the one thing that she definitely wasn't expecting to ever happened, but what followed was worse.

Somehow, someone managed to record the exact moment where Chat Noir lands in Marinette's arms in the akuma attack and film her running away from the akuma with Chat Noir still in her arms.

They even uploaded it to the Ladyblog.

Marinette looked at her phone.

Alya texted her nearly 20+ messages within the span of five minutes.

Another text from Nadya asking for an interview for some reason.

A message from Kim? She could see the message preview with the words 'bamf'.

Oh and one from Alix calling her 'strong af.'

Nino even texted her. Oh wait, it looks like Alya's tone nevermind.

Marinette was going to put her phone down before it vibrated again but this time to a message from Adrien.

'Are you okay? Just ignore their words. It's the fan culture, I promise.'

Marinette blinked. "Tikki… what do you think they're saying on that video?"

Tikki looked up at her from eating her cookies. "We don't know if we don't check."

Marinette nodded her head before loading the comments section of the video in question. She groaned as soon as she saw the first few comments.

 **Civilian Carries Superhero Chat Noir**

'Danggg how she managed to catch Chat Noir from falling?'

'Oooooohhhh this is cute holy shit'

'NOOOooooooooo what about Ladybug? MY SHIP! LADYNOIR'

'He seems really comfortable there in her arms~'

'Strong women carrying men is always a kink of mine like damn gurl teach me your training regime'

'Mlle Steal Your Chat'

'Maybe she forgot that he was in her arms? And when she saw the akuma she just started running away?'

Oh. However commented that has Marinette's favor.

'Isn't she that the girl who made the Jagged Stone's album cover? You know the really good album cover?'

Shit.

'Oh it is! Marinette, I think? And they really do look cute together look at her carrying him! Soooo cute omgg'

'I don't see the point of this. She's just a regular girl.'

'LMAO look at Chat Noir's tail. It's wrapped around her arm LMAO'

What. Marinette went back to look at the video to see that at some point before the akuma came, Chat Noir's tail somehow wrapped itself around her arm.

'I know omgg. Dark hair. Strong physique. Pigtails. She's like Ladybug. Confirmed. Chat Noir likes dark haired, strong women with pigtails.'

'OMG'

'Holy shit'

'Chat Noir has a type confirmed.'

'What's their ship name? Chatnette? MariNoir? MariChat?'

'Ooohhh Marichat has a nice ring to it. It sounds like marry chat'

'It's a love triangle now omggg'

'I still think Ladynoir is better ship hmph.'

Tikki giggled at the comments as Marinette slowly pressed her head against her keyboard. Why did it have to turn out like this?

Marinette let out a huge frustrated sigh before picking up her phone to call Alya. Better kill it before it spreads.

* * *

A week later Chat Noir comes by and visits to ensure that there were no paparazzi or some sort that would capture him going into Marinette's room and put her and her family in danger from Hawkmoth. He brings up pink roses and quickly puts it behind his back.

"I'm really sorry that you had to put up with that Purrincess~ at least it calmed down now."

Marinette sighed. "It's alright kitty. Hopefully Hawkmoth doesn't try to use me as a hostage or some sort. It's not your fault kitty just know that."

Chat shyly looked back towards Marinette as she gazed curiously to what he was hiding behind his back. He blushed a bit before handing her the pink roses.

"Say to thanks. I mean to say thanks for dealing with it. I mean not that you had to deal with it since you were also involved but uh thanks for being there Marinette and staying safe." Chat nervously ranted and he shyly hands the pink roses to Marinette.

"Hm but kitty you didn't have to…" Marinette said taking the pink roses in Chat Noir's hands.

"No ah I mean. Really you should have it. It reminds me of you. You know because of all the pink that you have around haha" Chat began to nervously rub his head as Marinette began to softly smile at the pink roses. The cat themed superhero looked at Marinette happily as his tail belt began to swing around him joyfully.

"C'mon kitty, let's go play MarioKart! I have everything already set up!"

'Though really, Marichat was a cute name.' Marinette thought blushing as the cat superhero skips over to her with a blinding smile.

'How would've thought I end up with a crush on my partner after all this time?'

* * *

 **A/N: Really though I apologize if the pacing is bad; both on their relationship and the updating (but then again I really only going for the marichat may prompts tbh). Probably will upload 7 &8 together at once js.**

 **Also the flowers that Chat Noir got Marinette were a combination of pink roses (with dark and light ones). Pink Roses in general mean grace and elegances (ironic given Marinette, but not Ladybug), darker pink roses are symbolic gratitude and appreciation whereas light pink roses are that of admiration. Fitting for Marinette who likes pink and Chat Noir who I envisioned to being shy to once realizing he has a crush on Marinette who he has known for a while.**


	7. Comfort (Marinette Protects Chat)

**Day 7 Prompt: Marinette protects Chat Noir**

It was hard. Not going to lie. When Marinette realized she somehow developed a crush on her partner, she knew that she was _fucked_.

The last time she had a crush was with her classmate and son of her absolute favorite (even though he's a shitty father) designer.

Looking back to her crush on Adrien Agreste when she was younger, ...she wasn't all that, how to say it, confident in her expression of romantic feelings.

She did get over her crush on Adrien… only after she realized that she was developing feelings for her partner Chat Noir.

It wasn't to say that Chat Noir was a substitute for Adrien. Adrien and Chat Noir are their own persons. They have their own charms about them that set them off from each other.

But after all this time, she began to realize that she really didn't know Adrien as much as she wanted to, outside the fact that he was a model and maybe his entire schedule for the month. That really wasn't what people with crushes really did. Fangirls do that and Marinette wasn't a fangirl. She really did like him. Or at least she told herself before Chat Noir rudely made a home in her heart.

Though she didn't mind him making a home in her heart.

* * *

"Purrincess… you're tired. You should sleep…"

Marinette shook her head as she leaned over and tried to stretch. "It's fine. If I sleep now, then we won't be able to talk."

Chat frowned from his position next to Blacky, the cat plush, as Marinette yawned once more. He had came over due to the events that happened for his civilian life. It was exhausting to have to continue working and doing something that you never liked and having absolutely no say in stopping. He really was tired physically and mentally but Plagg really did insist on going to visit Marinette.

Somehow every time he visited Marinette, his mood would always get better. Even though he can't talk about all the specifics regarding his personal problems, she was always understanding of what was going on. And that really made him fall a little further.

As much as he doesn't want to admit it, he was extremely nervous after acknowledging he had a crush on her. As Adrien, he talked perfectly fine with Marinette but lately even he was getting flustered seeing Marinette look so cute at school.

His family life really did left nothing to appreciate. It is a stable life where he didn't have to worry about the food, the clothes, and everything, but it didn't feel like a home to him. Like a family.

Modeling left nothing good desired as it was filled with constant criticism, long hours, and inconsiderate fans. As nice as he genuinely is, he does get annoyed at their attitudes and actions.

It was depressing.

Everything.

He couldn't even hang out with his civilian best friend because he was always swamped with lessons, or shoots, or something stupid like that.

It was so frustrating. So draining.

As much as he truly loved being a superhero, packed with everything he did have as Adrien Agreste really was too much.

Maybe he could see why Plagg actually insisted for once on going to see Marinette. The moment he reached the inside of room, everything came crumbling down.

It was safe here.

Marinette was calming and didn't pry whatsoever.

In his Chat Noir persona, other than Ladybug, Marinette was almost a best friend to him. Just one who really clicked well with him. The real him. Not the perfect model his father liked to portray him as.

Marinette truly was nice to everyone and never judged. She may have her own faults but she tries her best to fix herself.

He really wishes he could be like Marinette.

Marinette really is one of a kind.

Chat's eyes began to droop once Marinette had fallen asleep at well past 3am in the morning. He was have tempted to stay in bed with Marinette and just sleep but he knew that he had to get home and sleep. Plagg wouldn't like to stay transformed throughout the night.

Gently putting Cheesecake near Marinette and bringing her blanket up to her shoulder, he gazes down towards her with a small smile.

"You really don't know how much you mean to me purrincess… good night my princess"

He brushes her hair out of her face before gently giving her a kiss near the top of her head before heading out through her trap door, making sure to close it right after him.

He looked briefly up into the starry night and looked sadly.

"If there's something out there. I really hope and wish Marinette is happy forever. It's the least she deserves."

If Chat Noir had looked back briefly towards the trap door, he would have seen a red with black spots kwami phase through the trap door to see him off.

Tikki briefly frowned. She really hoped her and Plagg's chosen figured it out soon. While keeping identities a secret was important, it still really did hurt her to see her chosen bottle up her feelings.

"I wish you the best Chat Noir… Marinette" Tikki whispered into the night before she phased back into the room and went back to sleep.


	8. Kitty Kisses

**Day 8 Prompt: Kitty Kisses**

Touching became something like routine for the two of them. Whether it was when they were both in suits or when Marinette wasn't and it was just Marinette the civilian with Chat Noir the hero, they were always touching.

It wasn't at all romantic touching, more of a casual touch of "are you alright?" and a hug here and there along with a few maybe (not) platonic cuddling.

But lately, she has been wanting more.

But what Marinette didn't know was that Chat Noir felt the same.

Not that he was going to lie but it was hard for him not to try kissing or touching Marinette every time he sees her.

If Adrien did go up and randomly kissed Marinette one day, that's basically sexual assault! Adrien would go to jail. His father would disown him and Marinette would hate him forever!

Even as Chat Noir, he couldn't help but think of the consequences of kissing Marinette. For one, there's no guarantee that Marinette likes him in that way. She could still like that prince her heart seems to be set on. Two, if he kisses her, then their friendship is going to change! Marinette wouldn't ever want to see him ever again and he would lose a best friend forever. He could be bestfriends with her in his civilian self but is it realistic? No. He would be too heartbroken.

But Marinette was so cute and kind.

He wanted to show he liked her somehow without her knowing.

Then he came up with an idea.

Kitty Kisses.

While they're not the technical term for the action, it was better than nothing.

It came natural to him as well since anytime he was with her, it was in the cat suit and his cat tendencies really did power up with him in it.

Chat Noir laid on Marinette's bed giving him a vantage point to oversee everything that was happening in Marinette's room. Everything was warm for him. He was covered in Marinette's blanket, holding Cheesecake in his arms as he watched Marinette walk back and forth from her mannequin to piece together her newest design.

He blinked slowly in her direction.

He did it once more.

And again.

He was content.

Even if she would never know the reason for his blinking, even if she wouldn't ever understand his newfound feelings for her, he was happy being here in the same place as her.

* * *

Marinette noticed it after a week of catching him just staring at her. She was perplexed at what the superhero was doing.

It was really cute to see him snuggled up on either her bed or on her chaise and just look at her.

"Tikki, what do you think Chat Noir is doing? He just been staring at me whenever he's here. Like he doesn't say anything at all. He just has this cute dopey smile whenever he stares. It's cute and all but do you think he's alright?"

Tikki giggled at her chosen. "He's doing kitty kisses!"

Marinette cocked her head. "Kitty kisses?"

Tikki refused to say anymore before Marinette went to look up the term online. Apparently it was a term given to when cats show affection when they blink slowly towards someone they love. Marinette blushed as she thought about the implications.

Chat Noir never, not that she would remember, did kitty kisses to Ladybug. What does this mean? Did Chat Noir fall in love? With civilian her? He fell in love with her twice?

Marinette flushed as she slowly went down to the floor grabbing Blacky who was on her chaise.

"Why is he so dorky?"

She stayed that way until she heard her maman call out her name for dinner.

* * *

Chat Noir was ready to melt down and combust.

It was movie night and they were making their usual blanket fort and their snacks nearby.

It became habit to look at Marinette whenever she wasn't looking and give her kitty kisses as Chat Noir.

He wasn't at all paying attention to the movie, only to Marinette.

He didn't even notice that Marinette was looking back towards him until after he saw her do it.

She looked at him and closed her eyes before waiting to open them again.

She did it again.

And another.

Once more, she gave a slow blink.

They continued to look at each other unwavering as they ignored movie playing in the background.

Marinette slowly began to blush as Chat Noir feels his face heat up.

Did Marinette really return his kitty kisses?

Marinette's face began to darken and shifted her body. "... well yeah I did…"

Chat Noir could feel his face heat up even more once he realized that he said that out loud and Marinette confirmed that she had indeed return his kitty kisses and knew what they were.

"I-I-i…"

He was not ready. NOthing could prepare him for this. What does he do? What would Tamaki Suoh do in this situation? Usui Takumi? Kei Takishima? Could he even ask Plagg? Can't help at all. Nope. He would say give her cheese. What if he confesses why he's doing it and Marinette rejects him. Nononono he could not have that. He respects her and her decisions but he really doesn't want to end her and his friendship because of it. I love Marinette so much to have their relationship ruined.

Marinette got a bit darker, if that was possible.

Chat Noir's eyes widen. "I-I said that out loud didn't I?"

Marinette slowly nodded her head as Chat could feel the heat spread throughout his face.

"... what about Ladybug?" Marinette swallowed a nerve and asked.

"I-I do love Ladybug and I think I always will as my first love. But I really do love you Marinette. I think I have for a while. You taught me how to love and what love really is." Chat brings his left arm up to scratch his head nervously. Marinette looked at him with wide, glassy eyes. Shit he's screwed up big time.

"I'm in love with you too Chat. You sneaky alley cat snuck into my heart without knowing it." Marinette huffed looking back at her gobstocked partner.

"B-but I thought you still love that prince of yours?"

"I think I feel the same as you. I do love that crush of mine and I probably will as my first love but I love you at the same time. I love you and your dorky jokes, your kindness, and everything that makes you you."

Chat really was ready to combust right there and right now. Was this real life? Is it all just a dream? He slapped his face a few times. Marinette looked up at him surprised.

"Do… do you really mean it?" Chat whispered in a small voice. Marinette looked at him before gently grabbing both sides of his face with her hands.

"I do. I love you Chat." Marinette smiled gently as Chat Noir looked into her eyes. He slowly brought up his hands to her face. Marinette gently bumps their heads together.

"Purrincess have you been looking up cat affections?" Chat Noir softly laughs, returning a headbutt of his own.

Marinette giggled as she looked him in the eyes. "If I hadn't then I wouldn't have known that my love wasn't unrequited."

Marinette briefly boops her nose against Chat's as he begins to giggle and smile gently to her.

"Can I kiss you Chat?" Marinette bravely asked as she looked at Chat beginning to blush.

"I thought this would never happened."

Marinette's lips shyly touched Chat Noir's as they held each other in their arms. Their foreheads briefly touched as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Better than kitty kisses, kitkat?"

Chat Noir smiles back. "Better than kitty kisses, Purrincess"

* * *

 **A/N: Like I said I suck at romance but if I don't write it, I don't get better.**


	9. Belt Tail

**Day 9 Prompt: Belt Tail**

Chat Noir softly sighs in content with Marinette's hands in his hair.

He was happy.

He was with someone who love him as much as he loved her.

He could feel a rumble coming from somewhere in his chest as he found himself in pure ecstasy of being in Marinette's arms.

"You're purring!" Marinette mentions giggling as she continues to rub his hair before going towards his cat ears.

Chat Noir didn't answer as he laid in her arms cuddling her. Happy Happy Happy.

In Chat Noir's euphoria, his belt tail comes swishing upwards in contentment like its owner.

Marinette continues to giggle before kissing Chat's forehead before making her way down to his nose then his cheeks and then to his lips.

"Purrincess~" He purred out as he began to shower her back in kisses.

Marinette returned his kisses with sweet gentleness as Chat's tail began to curl up into a heart.

They briefly look up towards each other before smiling goofily at each other. Chat smiled gently at Marinette as she briefly looks at the moving object behind Chat.

"What's wrong Purrincess?" Chat said as he unknowingly unwinds his tail before it winds up into a heart again and starts to slowly swish.

"Your belt has a mind of its own kitty. I didn't think it did though." Marinette said shifting up as she brought Chat Noir up along with her.

Chat had one around Marinette's back as she placed her arms around his back and across his chest to rest on his right shoulder. He picked up the now limp tail examining it.

"How purrculiar…"

Marinette then proceeded to grab Chat's now limp belt tail as she examined it.

"I don't think I ever seen it move before."

"I don't either. I didn't think it moved until you saw it move. I knew it was detachable and that if someone pulled on it I would feel it, but I clawtributed it to the belt."

Chat Noir shrugged as both he and Marinette began to shift their weight.

Marinette eyed the belt tail. "It's like it has a mind of its own or something. Can you try controlling it?"

Chat thought of bringing the tail upwards in a swish similar to the one it was doing beforehand. However, no matter how hard he tried, the tail stayed limp on the chaise.

"I guess not Marinette." he said a little disappointed that he couldn't control his tail. I guess it really is just a belt.

"Hm maybe we should go back and watch the movie… it doesn't help that the snacks are over there..."

Marinette tried getting up from their little blanket fort over the chaise to get some of the pastries that they had set on a little stool that bit too far from arms reach from their position on the chaise until she was felt something grab her arm.

"Chat I'm just getting the pastries…" Marinette bemused said as she turned back to look at him only to have him stare back at her bewildered. She looked down to see that Chat's belt tail had winded itself onto her arm.

"Kitty, your tail?"

Chat snapped out his stupor before physically unwrapping the belt from her arm and began to silently scold it.

Once Marinette brought the pastries into an arm's length from the chaise, she sat back down next to Chat to begin watching the movie again before feeling something around her waist. It didn't feel like Chat's arm. Looking down she saw Chat's tail wrapping around her waist.

"Kitty, your tail."

Chat Noir looked panicked as he unwinded his tail off of Marinette. Marinette laughs before shifting so that Chat's leg was above her so he could comfortably put his arms around her.

Once they got comfortable, out of the corner of Chat's eyes he could see his tail wrapping itself near Marinette's thigh and subtly bringing her closer to him.

'Definitely has a mind of its own… not that I mind.'


	10. Catnip

**Day 10 Prompt: Catnip**

He look back and forth between the item in his hand and the cart before contemplating the consequences of getting said item. He was too busy to notice his wife walking up to him and grabbing said item from his hand.

"Catnip? Why are do you have it dear?" His wife said with a slight frown as her husband sheepishly begins to rub the back of his neck.

"I was wondering… if catnip is like a drug for cats…"

"Stop right there. I know where this is going."

He deflates before seeing his wife put the less than 2 euro item into their shopping cart. His wife bemusedly smiled at him as she motioned for them to pay for their groceries and head home, away from prying ears.

Once paid and placed into their reusable shopping bags, they set off for their little home. The petite woman looked up at her rather tall husband before lightly smacking his arm with her elbow.

"When do you think they'll find out, dear? I am surprised that Marinette hasn't noticed that we know."

Her husband lightly chuckled before saying in a whispered voice, "Probably a few months, hopefully not a few years. Adrien was never that careful. And Marinette dear might slip up eventually."

Sabine looked at Tom and frowned. "Hopefully in a few months. I would love to see Adrien in the daytime rather than at night whenever he goes to see Marinette or join us for dinner. He's still a bit skinny for his age group and height."

Tom and Sabine waited at the stoplight in front of their homes before it turned green. Getting out their keys, they open the door to their apartment home behind the bakery and headed up the stairs and opened the second set of doors in their apartment.

Placing the freezer required items into the refrigerator, Tom begins, "... though why did you let me buy the catnip dear? I would think you'd be against potentially accidentally drugging Adrien even if it was funny."

"I suppose it is that rebellious and devious side of me talking but we don't know if we don't try." Sabine answered as Tom felt his jaw go down.

Sabine place one of the noodle packages they bought in the pantry cabinet before Tom places his hands around her waist before laughing.

"I haven't seen rebellious Sabine Cheng since before we married." Tom kissed Sabine on the cheek as she turned around giggling.

"Yes it reminds me all the times when we were teenagers where I would always sneak off to see you even when my parents were so adamant against me having a romantic interest since I was 'too young' but I always glad I did." Sabine tiptoed up as Tom brought himself down to kiss Sabine on her lips.

"I remember that. Monsieur and Mademoiselle Cheng were old fashioned and wanted you to marry another Chinese suitor. Though they were really set against us, I am truly grateful that we were able to be together and have your parents accept me." Tom reminisced thinking about how much he and Sabine fought against her parents for their relationship.

Monsieur and Mademoiselle Cheng were prejudiced against others not of Chinese descent while making it known that they did not want their daughter to be with him. They fought and fought for their love over and over again until Sabine had had it and left her family to be with him. Family was an important thing for those of Chinese descent so for them to have their only daughter refuse to be with them because of their ignorance and controlling personalities had ultimately forced them to re-evaluate their parenting styles and relationship with their daughter. While they have made amends after the ordeal, it was still hard to be with some of Sabine's family members due to their differing backgrounds and cultures having been raised in France and not in China. Luckily, some of her cousins have seen Tom's genuine kindness and accepted him into the family. When Tom and Sabine married, they vowed that whenever they would have a child, they would be supportive of their child's romantic endeavors while providing them a safe home environment. They would spread love and teach their child of the best things in life.

"I am truly glad too Tom. We have a beautiful home and a beautiful and heroicl daughter. I'm glad I met you all those years ago."

"And I am truly grateful to have met you."

Sabine and Tom kissed each other even after the catnip box fell to the ground.

"So how do you suppose we sneak this to Adrien? The aftereffects would make a great story to tell at their wedding! With of course a few details twisted around so they don't get found out." Tom said as Sabine began to think of an idea before spotting a game board under the living room television.

"Game night or in other words the fake game night."

* * *

Marinette and Chat Noir sat in the living room table fidgeting as they watched Tom and Sabine attempt to sneakily gaze towards each other as if to silently communicate something. They had something planned and both Marinette and Chat Noir knew something was up when Tom and Sabine wanted a game night between the four of them.

"Marinette, will you be a dear and help bring up the pastries from the kitchen?" Sabine asks as she and Marinette went into the kitchen to collect the pastries and other snacks they would be eating during their game night.

Chat Noir could feel his hair (fur) stand up with his tail alert as he saw Tom move closer to him. Tom Dupain as one of the nicest people he ever met, but Adrien has seen those shoujo animes, fathers are always protective of their daughters in some sort of unspoken daddy's girl trope that somehow is ingrained in society now. While he knows that Tom is respectful and supportive of his daughter's choices and decisions in relationships unlike the fathers of most teenage girls really, Adrien couldn't help but feel absolute terror at potentially having his girlfriend's dad hating him. He knew it might not happen, but just the possibility terrifies him.

"How have you been doing son?" Tom exclaims patting Chat Noir on the back.

"...son?" Chat Noir's eyes bulged out upon hearing Tom call him son. Not even his father called him that!

"Is it not right to call you son? You and my daughter haven't gotten together yet?" Tom asks despite knowing the answer. Chat Noir blushed as he remembered Tom and Sabine catching him and Marinette kissing one night while giving them snacks.

"No. I mean yes. Wait no. Uhh. Marinette and I are together, it's just that I was really surprised at being called that…"

Tom chuckled trying to make Chat Noir comfortable. "Don't worry there son, you're always welcome here no questions asked. Though if something serious happens, be sure safe and we'll be there to support! We know you'll treat Marinette right but remember that we care about you!"

Chat looked embarrassingly towards the floor as Tom continued to pat him on the back. Without noticing it, Chat smells something coming from Tom.

"Thanks Tom, I really appreciate you and Sabine."

Tom smiled, "And we appreciate you too son. We'll always love our adopted cat haha"

Chat Noi smiles as he leans closer to Tom, subconsciously smelling the scent he had got a scent of earlier.

"Say out of curiosity, how cat like are you?"

Chat blinked a few times before looking at his tail. "Uh I know that sometimes my tail goes up swinging, I can hear very well and see in the dark, and that's about it I think."

There was no way that he was going to tell Tom that he could purr in the suit. While he does like Tom and Sabine, if they found out, they'd probably make fun of him and Marinette!

"I was wondering if you responded to cat things?" Tom said bringing out a little baggie. Chat Noir's eyes widen. That's where the smell was coming from.

"...is that catnip?" Chat Noir curiously said looking at the bag. Does catnip even work on him? He was human after all with some cat like tendencies.

Tom nodded his head as he handed the bag to Chat.

"I wonder if it'll actually work on me..." Chat opened the bag and he could feel the scents going up into his nose. There was something entricing about the scent as it reminded him of every happy thing that he's come across. From his early memories with his mother studying flower meanings to Tom and Sabine making him and Marinette quiche and croissants to Marinette and her lovely chocolate chip bakery smell with that hint of strawberries.

Tom looked at him surprised as Chat's eyes dilated and he began to shove his entire nose up the bag. He carefully took away the bag as Marinette and Sabine came back with pastries. Marinette looked at him surprised as Chat Noir began to rotate his head in place almost like in a daze before looking at the bag her papa had. Marinette looked at him scandalized.

"Papa! Did you give him catnip?"

"I'm for one surprised he's actually affected by it, dear"

Marinette looked towards her maman in shock. Her mother agreed to it!?

"BUt why?!"

"Great things to say at your future wedding!"

At this Chat Noir seemed to realized where he was as he turned towards a scent he all but memorized.

"Ppuurrrincess and I can get married at the Eiffel Tower!" Chat slurs out while going towards Marinette. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to purr.

"The Notre Dame gargoyles aren't invite! They always yell at me whenever I go on patrol! Pops! Help us make a croissant cake no cheesecake definitely no stinky cheese!"

Tom and Sabine could barely hold their laughter as Chat continued to shout out random gibberish as Marinette could look on in horror of her parents' prank.

"Maman! Papa! I can't believe you did this!"

Sabine shook her head. "Have fun sometime dear! I'm sure you'll look back and think this was a funny memory!"

"And like we said, good thing to say at your future wedding!" Tom laughed placing a hand on Sabine's shoulder.

"My purrincess. My purrincess~"

Chat Noir continued to softly mumble out as his purrs got louder once he began to rub his cheek against Marinette's cheek and hair. Marinette grew horrified at her parents seeing this.

"Umm I'm going to take Chat up to sleep this off! Papa! Maman! Throw that away and don't ever do that again!" Marinette huffed as she dragged Chat Noir up to her room while her parents continued to laugh at her expense.

"Unbelievable." Marinette groaned as she reached her room, barely hearing Tikki's own laughter. "Just unbelievable."

Marinette lead Chat up to her bed so that he could sleep it off but he had other plans and dragged her down with him using his tail.

"Purrincess stay! I love you so much! You smell so nice! You're so warm!" Chat chimed as he wrapped his arms around her back and began to rub her cheek again. Marinette sighed.

"Chat go to sleep." Marinette sigh as Chat purrs in content.

Chat refused to sleep. Chat was going to stay here in the warmth with his princess. Chat was happy.

* * *

The next day Adrien woke up to Marinette's head on his chest.

Wait his not-ChatNoir chest?!

He heard a groan from above him to find Plagg flying towards him.

"Yes you can get high off catnip in the suit. But at least untransformed if you can after you get a whiff of it!" Plagg said rubbing his head before complaining about the lack of cheese he's getting.

"Uhhh time to go Plagg!" Adrien kissed Marinette's head before heading back home.

"I will never take catnip again." He told himself as he briefly and hazily remembers what he did and said the day prior. Too bad he didn't follow his own advice and came back the following week high off the catnip he himself bought. And despite Marinette's discontent from her parents' prank, she didn't really seem that bother with his cuddling. Though she did make him throw it out the next day.


	11. Doodles

**Day 11 Prompt: Are you doodling Chat Noir?**

Adrien was never one to doodle.

Despite being the son of an internationally acclaimed fashion designer, Adrien never had the passion to design like his father did.

The most that he would be doodling was when he was younger and drew pictures of his parents and himself in a typical child fashion that would be hung on the refrigerator.

Other than that, he didn't really have time to draw or doodle.

Filled with extracurriculars from a young age, he didn't have time to doodle. It was study, study, study or model, model, model with some free time that he had spent playing some video games that his father bought him to somewhat try to fill the empty hole in his heart from his parents lack of presence in his life.

Even when he was finally in public school, despite knowing all the information being taught due to his prior experience in tutors, Adrien would still subconsciously refuse to doodle and re-write the information that he already learned.

Adrien was never one to doodle.

Chat Noir, however, was.

Chat Noir began to doodle much more often than Adrien did when he began a relationship with his designer classmate.

It was a way for him to do something whenever his princess was busy making one of her designs come to life. He didn't mind that Marinette wasn't paying attention to him all the time when he was there, he knows that Marinette does love him and that just being together was good enough for him. Especially when she had made the doodle book for him with doodles from herself of their little stuffed animal family of Cheesecake, Blacky, and Toasty on the cover.

He continued working on the drawing he was making as Marinette stepped back and looked at her newly created dress to make sure that nothing was off. She stuck out her tongue and began to measure the arm length that she still needed to add onto the dress.

Chat Noir looked up briefly to look at his girlfriend working hard before smiling and continuing doodling in his doodle book.

He typically left the doodle book at Marinette's place and his princess swore and promised to never look in it without his permission. Afterall, his princess never did like liars.

And a princess she was to him.

Chat smiled as he used Marinette's colored pencils (which she had let him borrow despite being expensive) and began to draw a crown on top of the doodle of Marinette. Next to her was a doodle of Adrien with his cat ears, bell, and tail holding Marinette's hand. After using the yellow for the tiara, he grabs the red and pink pencils and began to draw little hearts around the two doodles to form the shape of a bigger heart.

Chat giggled to himself as his tail swished back and forth from seeing the little doodle he had made of him and Marinette. The chibi that he made them as looked really cute to him.

He thought back to himself, 'what should I draw next?'

Chat turned back and looked towards Marinette who had just began to make the sleeves of the dress by hand on her sewing machine. He turned and saw Marinette's chest where she kept some of the dolls that she made of the superheros and some of the villains they fought.

Chat contemplated and looked briefly towards Marinette. 'I remember the little girl Manon used to play with them hmmmm'

He looked back towards his doodle book at his newest drawing of himself with Marinette.

'I wonder what would it look like if someone had Marinette's hair but my eyes…'

He began to sketch out an image of a little boy with Marinette's black with blue hues hair and green eyes before giving him a sister but with his hair color and Marinette's blue eyes.

Chat drew the little boy with short ruly black hair emphasizing the green eyes that he had. With his small smile and messy hair, paired with the little button up that he had given him he definitely looked like Chat.

He smiled before turning his gaze towards the girl that he drew and gave her long and wavy blonde hair with blue eyes in a small pink dress. Miniature Marinette. Chat giggled.

He liked the two already. Chat looked up to see Marinette putting the sleeves up to the dress with needles in her mouth to be able to place the sleeves into the desired place.

Chat smiled softly looking back onto the doodle of the two kids and hugging the doodle book.

'If me and purrincess had kids, they'd look exactly like that.'

He took a sharp breath, causing Marinette to turn back to him.

"Is everything alright kitty?" Marinette asked concerned after the needles and pins were all out of her mouth.

"I forgot the cat!" Chat Noir shrieked as he dived for Marinette's colored pencils to draw in a black green eyed cat next to the kids that he knew that they have to have.

Marinette raises her eyes in surprise to see Chat Noir's fervor regarding drawing the cat into his doodle book.

"What are you doodling Chat Noir?" Marinette questions after he used the green color pencil for the cat's eyes. Chat looked back at Marinette sheepishly.

"Just something that makes me happy." Chat rubs the back of his head nervously before Marinette shrugged going back to her new dress.

Chat slowly turned back and looked at the finished doodle that he did.

Now with the black cat, it looked exactly like a family. Sneakingly looking back towards Marinette behind him.

'Yes. Definitely something that makes me happy.'


	12. Touch Starved

**Day 12 Prompt: Touch Starved**

Marinette was getting antsy.

She wasn't really understanding why she was getting antsy but just knew that she was antsy. It probably had to do with the fact that she hadn't seen her boyfriend in a couple of days.

True, there was the fact that she had seen him before his last visit… as Ladybug.

But then again, it was when she was Ladybug.

Ladybug and Chat Noir weren't in a relationship. Marinette and Chat Noir was.

Ladybug and Chat Noir didn't know their civilian identities.

She couldn't help but groan as she hugged Cheesecake as she lied on her bed.

Marinette knows that Chat had a life outside the mask and that he couldn't always visit. She knows, but it can't stop her feelings of insecurity rising up. Was it insecurity? Or was the right word longing?

She likes him. She likes him a lot. No she loves him, she's sure.

Perhaps it was the fact that their relationship was somewhat new. Afterall, whenever her parents were gone separately for a baking convention of somesort and the other had to watch the bakery for a week, they were fine. They didn't need to be around or touch each other constantly because they were used to not having to. No… or was it because they loved each other enough where they were willing to wait for each other or was it due to the amount of time that the relationship had to develop.

Love is complicated.

Marinette grabbed the black cat plush that Chat Noir had given to her prior and hugged it along with Cheesecake.

Love is complicated, but it was also worth it.

Marinette sighed again, feeling the urge to hug or even touch Chat Noir rise up again.

"I miss that alley cat"

* * *

Adrien was getting antsy.

He wasn't sure why he was getting antsy, but he thinks it's because he hasn't seen his girlfriend in a couple of days due to his schedule.

Albeit, he has seen Marinette already in the week… as Adrien.

But then again, it was as Adrien.

Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng were not in a relationship. Chat Noir and Marinette were.

He thinks that it would be easier if he could tell him his identity, but he knows that if he does, he could possibly put Marinette in danger along with Ladybug. He understands that if anyone else knows, they're a liability. He loves Marinette too much to put her in danger.

Adrien groans as he hugs his stuffed croissant plush Toasty before falling onto his bed.

It was finally a free day for him … errr night… since he didn't have any photoshoot or the some sort. He was just waiting for Plagg to load up on his camembert.

Was it wrong of him to constantly want to be around Marinette and touch her?

He feels clingy… needy almost.

Was this was love supposed to be like? The desire to around them?

He remembers that he was never like this when he was in love with Ladybug.

Did that meant he was never really in love with Ladybug? Or was it because they were never in an established relationship with each other?

He really likes her and wants to see and touch her.

Love is complicated.

He looked back towards Plagg who was almost done eating the last wheel he needed to be ready to stay transformed throughout the night.

He thinks back to Marinette's smile and the twinkle in her eyes whenever she sees him. He couldn't help the urge to hug and kiss her right then and there as Adrien.

Love is complicated, but it was also worth it.

'She supports me no matter what happens.' Thinking back to the late nights they spent talking about their problems and revealing their innermost feelings to each other. 'And I'll support her no matter what happens.'

"I miss my little purrincess"

* * *

Marinette heard a small thud from her balcony before she shot up from her position on her bed. She looked up through her trapdoor before seeing Chat Noir's smile as he was about to knock.

Smiling to herself, she opened the trap door for him before he tackles her back onto her bed. They begin to wrap their arms around each other before nuzzling their cheeks against each other and kissing each other on the lips.

"I miss you Purrincess~" Chat Noir breathed as he shifted him and Marinette up from the bed so that they were sitting on it.

Marinette reaches over and hugs him placing her nose towards his cheek. "I miss you too kitty."

Chat turns his head so that his forehead touches Marinette's forehead as he looks her deeply in her eyes taking in the blue that he sees. Marinette giggles as she puts a distance between the two so neither could get crossed eyed. She reached her hands up to his cheeks and held him tenderly as Chat reciprocated the notion. They slowly blinked towards each other for a couple of minutes before Marinette boops Chat's nose.

They giggled to themselves as Chat gets Marinette's hands and begins to intertwined them.

"How have you been kitty?" Marinette asked gently rubbing her thumb against his hand.

"It was busy, but I really couldn't wait to see you. And yours princess?" Chat answered while beginning to play with her thumbs with his own.

"I came up with a few new designs and finished my school work ahead of time! Really couldn't have waited to see you kitty."

Marinette and Chat stayed at that for a couple more minutes before moving off her bed and down to her chaise to play UMS3 and Mario kart while having some cookies that Marinette had in her room.

They continued to hold hands as they went down the stairs of her bed. Even when playing UMS3, they had interlocked their arms to each other to have a way of touching each other. The couple sat close together, exchanging little kisses during any intermission the game provided them.

After playing games and eating, they both went up to Marinette's bed to share a few more cuddles and stories with each other before it got too late.

"My place is with you." Chat said bring her hand up for a kiss.

"And my place is with you." Marinette went up to kiss him on the forehead.

They continued to lie there on the bed, sharing small kisses and touches filled with love as they both drifted off into a content sleep, still holding hands.


	13. Nightmares

**Day 13 Prompt: Nightmares**

It was like watching a television show. Except you knew everyone personally in it and you can't control the you that's in the show.

Adrien couldn't help but stare in horror at the realization of what was going on.

The white costuming of the cat suit juxtaposing the now silver bell and purple eyes. He was an akuma.

He couldn't stop his shaking as Chat Blanc use cataclysm on Marinette's trapdoor to gain entrance into her room. He wanted to shout and scream when he saw himself grab a horrified Marinette from her bedroom as he drags her up into the air and onto the topmost platform of the Eiffel Tower. Marinette was terrified and was trying to calmly get Chat Blanc to put her down but his grip on Marinette just tightened.

"No one can take you away from me Purrincess and as soon as I get Ladybug's miraculous, we can be together forever and ever."

"But kitty! This isn't you!"

Chat Blanc narrowed his eyes at her before tightening his grip on Marinette. "This me Princess! The real me was too weak! I can do anything now!"

Marinette could barely hide the pain in her eyes as she looked in the distance seeing all the police cars on the floor. Adrien could feel his heart drop, seeing his girlfriend try so desperately to change him back.

"Ladybug please hurry!" Adrien cried putting his hands together looking on as Marinette was getting hurt by Chat Blanc's actions. Ladybug appeared soon afterwards and Chat Blanc quickly lets go of Marinette to fight Ladybug with his baton. Marinette quickly holds onto a nearby railing to get support.

Ladybug tried her best to contain Chat Blanc while trying to take Marinette away from the fight but Adrien looked on as Chat Blanc got even madder if possible at Ladybug's interference.

"You won't take Marinette away from me Ladybug!" Chat Blanc spits out glaring as Ladybug makes another grab towards Marinette with her yo-yo. Marinette grabs onto the yo-yo as Ladybug tries to take her off of the tower but out of the corner of Adrien's eye he saw himself activating his cataclysm and making his way to an unsuspecting Ladybug.

"Bugaboo!" Adrien yelled out horrified as Marinette looked at his counterpart in terror before pushing Ladybug out of the way.

Adrien could feel his heart stop as his legs gave in. "Marinette…"

Ladybug could look on in horror as Marinette took Chat Blanc's cataclysm face on. Marinette looked back towards Ladybug before whispering to help save Chat.

Adrien dropped down in horror. He killed Marinette. Marinette took his cataclysm. Cataclysm which destroyed everything he touches.

Adrien tried screaming but nothing came out just short panicked breaths as he feels his heart breaking and tears went down his eyes.

"MARINETTE!"

Adrien shot up, his breaths short, face covered in sweat and his heart beating faster than it's ever been beating. Plagg had grabbed a few tissues as he tried wiping the sweat off his chosen's face.

"Kid, I've been trying to wake you up for the longest time ever. It's a little past midnight. Are you alright? Do you need some cheese?" Plagg asked concerned at Adrien's behavior.

"I-I I had a nightmare. I don't know how but I was akumatized… and I hurt Marinette… it…" Adrien tried saying as he felt a sob coming from his throat. He felt Plagg come towards his face in a hug as he felt small purrs coming from him in an attempt to comfort his chosen. They stayed that way for a while before Plagg spoke up again.

"Kid let's go. Say the word and we'll go. It's fine to stay there this time right? I remember that your dad and Nathalie are away so you're free for this weekend with no modeling or whatever so just stay there kid." Plagg pleaded as Adrien tried to calm himself down.

Adrien nodded his head before transforming to head over to see Marinette. It had only felt like a second had passed before Adrien found himself outside Marinette's trapdoor since waking up. He looked at his hands to make sure that they were the white ones that he had seen in his nightmare before knocking desperately on Marinette's trapdoor. Although he was trying to be calm, his knocking must have really accurately portrayed his desperation because Marinette instantly woke up and opened the trapdoor in concern.

"Kitty are you alright?" Marinette asked startled by Chat Noir's appearance. Something must bad happened to him if he was her after she had fallen asleep.

Chat climbed down the trapdoor, closing it along the way. He could feel tears streaming down his face as he took Marinette's appearance in.

Marinette looked at him surprised before putting her hand to his face to wipe away his tears. It was hard to see him but under the moonlight she could distinctively recognize him along with his bright green eyes. She pulls him into a hug and rested her chin on his shoulder while rubbing his back.

"I-I had a nightmare." Chat choked out as he wrapped his arm around Marinette in fear that she would suddenly disappear.

Marinette continued rubbing his back as she asked him if he wanted to continue talking about it. She was fine with them talking about it later if it made it feel more safe. It was terrifying to see your boyfriend with so much fear. There was a part of her that wanted to break down in tears on seeing the person she loved in so much pain. No, she needed to be strong for him.

"I don't know how… I was an akuma… a-and I hurt you Marinette"

Marinette briefly frozen upon realizing the implications of his words. "Oh kitty… you won't hurt me. It was a dream."

Marinette continued to hold Chat as his sobs subsided. He continued to shake as Marinette began to scratch his hair for him to calm down a bit more.

"It was a nightmare kitty. You won't hurt me. Everything's okay." Marinette repeated as Chat calmed down.

He sniffled. "But princess it felt so real."

"It's alright. Some nightmares feel so real but they won't happen. It's just the stress that builds up or even a random food you ate." Marinette reassured her boyfriend, ironically repeating what he had said to her one day when they took a nap and Marinette had a nightmare.

"You won't hurt me kitty. I know you. I love you kitty. I am here for you. I am here."

Chat tightened his grip on Marinette as she continued to rub his ears. Before long Chat fell asleep in Marinette's embrace. Marinette quickly looks towards the wide eyed Tikki as the kwami gestured for her to put Chat Noir to sleep.

"Oh kitty…" Marinette brought Chat and herself down as Tikki helped to get her blanket over Chat Noir. Marinette mouthed her thanks to Tikki as Marinette moved her had to lay on Chat's back.

"It's alright kitty. I'm here." Marinette kissed Chat's forehead as his purrs begin to rise up.

"I'll be here for you."


	14. Bad Idea

**Day 14 Prompt: "I told you it was a bad idea to do that"**

Marinette looked back and forth from the box that Chat Noir placed in her hands to the box that Chat Noir held. Chat held a big smile as she opened the box and insert the chip into her device.

"Are we really going to compete in Pokemon, kitty?" Marinette asked amused as Chat enthusiastically nodded.

"Yeah! I can finally battle against a friend!"

Marinette frowned. "Just so you know, I won't go easy on you entirely."

"I would hope not Purrincess. Whoever wins after we play (though after the game of course along with leveling up and getting the pokemon team we like) gets whatever they want to do from the other person!" Chat Noir confidently challenged Marinette who lifted her eyebrow at this.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, kitty?" Marinette looking back towards the game capsule. While Chat Noir has played Pokemon before, he has never really battled against her.

"Are you backing down from this challenge?" Chat wiggled his eyebrows trying to edge Marinette into accepting his request. Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Of course not. Though… I think we should make it more fun by nicknaming our Pokemon. For your starter Pokemon, I get to name it and you get to name mine."

Chat's eyes brightened. "As long as I get to choose the nickname for your player too and you for me then deal!"

Marinette and Chat Noir looked at each other for a couple of moments before shaking their hands.

Chat opened his box and inserted the chip into his nintendo ds. Once it came time to name the player, they exchanged devices.

Marinette looked at Chat's device blinking several times. 'I shouldn't put just kitty here hmmm'

They gave back their respective devices before looking at the name their significant other had given them.

"Kitkat?"

"Nettie?"

They looked at each other before bursting out giggling. They playfully hooked their arm around each other before returning it to play on their game so that they could name each other's starter pokemon.

They blinked at the screen before laughing again. Somehow both of them managed to pick the same starter pokemon to start their journey with. Marinette got a rare female starter Oshawott and Chat got a male Oshawott. They looked at each before resuming their giggling.

"Oooh your Pokemon choice is exquisite Nettie~ It's like they're meant to be like we are~"

"I could say the same about you kitkat! Be prepared to lose after we finish the game plot!"

Chat smirked. "It won't be me that loses, it'll be mew Purrincess."

* * *

Chat Noir pouted.

Marinette beamed.

"I told you it was a bad idea to do that bet, kitkat."

Chat Noir continued to pout as Marinette's Escrimeur finished his Lune with Brick Break thus finishing off the last of his Pokemon while Marinette still had her Escrimeur, Rio, and Chat Noir.

"I can't believe you named your Liepard after me, Princess!" Chat cried looking up from his ds screen.

"I could say the same about you and that Espeon, Chat Noir." Marinette said bouncing up from winning their pokemon battle. Chat looked at Marinette in a daze watching her bright smile.

"Well I think that it has to do with it being the Sun pokemon. Couldn't help but see it was you Nettie. So what do you want me to do now after winning our Pokemon battle?"

Marinette looked up in thought. She smiled as she looked at Chat Noir.

"When are you able to come by next week?"

"I would say for sure on Friday, but why?"

Marinette smiled. "Good. Be here on Friday okay?"

He looked at his girlfriend curiously before nodding his head. "Alrighty princess."

* * *

 **What Pokemon Games they were playing along with team**

 **Pokemon Black 2 : Marinette (Nettie)**

 **Pokemon: Samurott (Yang), Liepard (Chat Noir), Lilligant (Fleur), Lucario (Rio), Flygon (Julong), Bisharp (Escrimeur)**

 **Pokemon White 2 : Chat Noir (Kitkat)**

 **Pokemon: Samurott (Yin), Ledian (Bugaboo), Espeon (Princess), Absol (Plagg), Archeops (Konglong), Delcatty (Lune)**


	15. Ridiculously Romantic Gestures

**Day 15 Prompt: Ridiculously Romantic Gestures**

Marinette looked at the artificial candle flame before turning it off and placing it into the big bag she was going to heave up her trapdoor. Tikki giggled from her vantage point on Marinette's shelf, chewing on a cookie.

"Be careful Marinette!" Tikki called out after Marinette came back down to get a set of flowers she had gotten for Chat.

"No need to worry Tikki! I'll be fine! I already set up everything here so I should be fine. Do you need anymore cookies? Are you comfortable for the night?" Marinette looked worriedly at Tikki as the kwami shook her head.

"I'm fine! Enjoy your date Marinette!" Tikki called out before taking a few cookies and going into the small little home that Marinette made for her in the disguise of bookshelf.

Heaving herself up onto the balcony, she placed the flowers onto her chair before unloading the big bag to set up for her and Chat's nighttime picnic. She took out the candles from the bag before collecting the large fleece blanket and picnic blanket below it. She set the picnic blanket onto her balcony floor as she took out the food items from the picnic basket that she had heaved up the trapdoor prior. Marinette began placing the food items along with utensils in her desire position before grabbing the battery powered candles and putting them in the sporadically around the picnic blanket. Adjusting the sweater she was wearing, she then began to turn on all the candles when she heard a light thump from the railing.

Looking up, she smiled brightly at her gobstocked boyfriend as he stared back wide-eyed looking ready to cry.

"Marinette?" Chat called out in a whispered tone as he gazed from the food to the candles to the flowers in the back and ultimately back to his girlfriend smiling bright like the sun at him.

"Thought that you would enjoy a date outside my room. The pokemon bet helped me get you here on a certain date."

Chat shyly went over the railing, dropping onto her balcony floor. Marinette patted the little seat cushion next to her. Chat sat in the seat, ears held near his head and began to fiddle with his fingers.

"Is this really for me Princess?" Chat Noir asks feeling a blush come up. Marinette looked up and smiled before nuzzling his cheek and encompassing him in a hug.

"You deserve it kitty. I love you!" Marinette smiled up to him as Chat gave a teary smile. Chat kissed Marinette's lips as they slowly began to give kitty kisses to each other.

"I love you Purrincess." Chat breathed out before affectionately rubbing his cheek against hers. They giggled out before getting distracted by the food in front of them.

Marinette turned around and grabbed the flowers she had for Chat to give him. "Roses because I love you and sunflowers for your hair and because you're my sun."

Chat's eyes widen as he felt a purr come up his throat. Or was it a sob at how adorable Marinette was being?

As Marinette handed the flowers to her boyfriend, he couldn't help but feel pampered and loved.

Chat's tail belt went swishing up into a heart every time they were close together.

Tikki couldn't help but silently giggle watching her and Plagg's chosens from her place in Marinette's room.

'Whenever you do reveal yourselves, you'll be happy. I know it!' Tikki thought going back into her little bookshelf disguised home.

Marinette and Chat enjoyed themselves to the food all while giggling about the various things that they had done in the past under the starry night.

* * *

 **A/N: I got a job and it's almost final szn so expect more space between updates.**

 **I will still write for Marichat May but I'll probably upload several chapters/drabbles at once.**


	16. Cuddles, Petting, Nuzzles

**Day 16 Prompt: Cuddles, Petting, Nuzzles**

Marinette huffed storming her way into room, throwing her bag onto the floor right after Tikki flew out of it.

While Marinette normally didn't get angry or jealous often, she will still have her moments of anger from the stress that comes with being a lycee student, a superhero, and part-time worker at her parents' bakery.

"Marinette, everything's going to be alright." Tikki reassured her as Marinette went up her loft to fall straight onto her bed.

"Ugh. I can't believe that I misplaced my sketching book; my sketching book that almost all my new designs that I was going to put into my portfolio." Marinette lamented grabbing Cheesecake, her long stuffed cat.

Tikki placed her hands on Marinette's cheek and rubbed her gently. Tikki reassured her that everything will work out in the end and that good luck will come her way.

Marinette couldn't help but to sigh. Ladybug may always be lucky, but that didn't mean that Marinette was.

* * *

Adrien huffed dropping onto his bed. All he wanted to do was to go visit his girlfriend and maybe see her more outside the mask in school or outside but nooo he had modeling shoots that he had to do or more piano lessons and such. Now don't get him wrong, he doesn't hate modeling and he does enjoy piano lessons but when something becomes a chore that you had to do every single day like a routine… it really does get horrible.

Plagg rolled his eyes at his chosen's attitude. Really when were they going to reveal themselves? It would make everything better. And Plagg could get some of those delicious cheese danishes whenever he wanted with his little lovebug Tikki with him.

Plagg floated into Adrien's bag to get the camembert that he didn't finished earlier in the day. Knocking a notebook out in his attempts to get his camembert.

Adrien looked sideways towards the kwami before getting up to clean up his bag. He stopped as he looked at the familiar design of the notebook.

"Wait this isn't mine. This is Marinette's. What's my princess's sketchbook doing in my bag?"

Eating the cheese in one bite, Plagg floated up. "You probably took it on accident or something. Aaaaaaaaand now that I said that you're probably going to want to go over to give it back, aren't you?"

Adrien's face light up delicately holding onto Marinette's sketchbook. "Great idea Plagg! Claws out!"

Plagg only sighed as he went into the ring.

* * *

Marinette heard a thud on her balcony as she shot up from her position on her bed. She really wanted comfort cuddles from her boyfriend right now.

She opened the trap door and backs up as Chat jumps in.

"Purrincess~ did you lose something?" Chat chirped holding the sketchbook in front of him.

Marinette's eyes widen. "How did you know that I was missing it? Where did you find it?"

"Oh my dear purrty purrincess~ you must have been furgetful today as I found it near the park." Chat lied handing the sketchbook back to Marinette.

Marinette gave a shy delighted smile as she placed the sketchbook onto her side table before grabbing onto Chat's hand and bringing him down onto the bed with her.

"I was actually freaking out about it the entire time today. Thanks kitkat!" Marinette hugged Chat tightly as he began to wrap his arms around her body, nuzzling her cheek with his nose.

"Does this make me a good kitty Purrincess?" Chat purred as Marinette giggled.

She placed her fingers into his hair, petting him. "You're always a good kitty to me."

Chat purred as he continued to nuzzle Marinette to which she dutifully returned tenforth.

"I missed you lots."

Marinette kissed his nose before nuzzling his cheek with her nose and smiled. "I missed you too kitty."

"Can we stay like this for awhile? I feel more safe with you by my side." Chat kissed Marinette's forehead.

"If we could stay like this forever, I'd be more than fine." Marinette placed her hands into Chat's as they began to play around, occasionally giving each other affectionate nuzzles and forehead kisses.

 _What I would give to stay here with you forever._


	17. Heartbeat

**Day 17 Prompt: Heartbeat**

 _Lub-dub… lub-dub… lub-dub…_

It was all Marinette could hear when she woke up. Lately Chat has been staying over for the night since his family weren't home and while Marinette will happily accept him into her home (along with her parents), she couldn't help but worry about him.

She unconsciously snuggles a bit closer to him wrapping her arms around his waist to feel… silk? Since when did she had silk on her bed?

Her eyes stayed closed, trying not to think about the random silk feeling on her bed and pressed her nose into Chat's back as she spooned him.

'How strange. His back feels weird… like it's made out of silk…'

Marinette's mind shot up erasing the every ounce of sleep she had.

'Chat detransformed.'

She opened her eyes to see a black covered back as the sun casted its early lights into the sky. She hears a purr from somewhere and looks above her head to see Chat Noir's kwami sleeping on top of her long stuffed cat's head.

Marinette contemplated the amount of energy it had to have take to maintain a transformation without their abilities throughout the night. Plagg must be exhausted.

'Maybe I should make him something to wear outside his transformation…" Marinette peaked towards her now civilian boyfriend.

She could hear his heartbeat slowly and began to lean more towards him. His heartbeat began to lull her to sleep, but not before she softly smiles and smushes her cheek towards his back. Marinette brought up her legs to have them fit under Chat's legs. She closed her eyes drifting off to the beat of Chat's heartbeat.

"hmm it's almost like our heartbeats are one…" Marinette mumbles before drifting back to sleep.

The next time someone woke up, it was Adrien who somehow managed to turn his entire body around so that he could manage to wrap his arms around Marinette's tiny waist and be able to gently laid his nose up to Marinette's cheek. He sighed in content as he sleepily takes hold of Marinette's hands.

'so soft and dainty. just like my princess she is.' He couldn't help but to love the softness and smoothness of Marinette's hands against his. It was almost as if he was holding her hand without his suit. Adrien rubbed her hand softly before his brain managed to catch up to the fact that he was holding Marinette's hand without his suit on.

His eyes snapped open as he saw Marinette's tiny freckles and sleeping face next to his. Adrien gently lifts his hand up to see no gloves on whatsoever. The sleepiness was still catching up to him as he spies Plagg staring back at him from Cheesecake's head ironically finishing some pastries that Marinette and him were sharing prior.

"Took you long enough. At least the princess wasn't the one who woke up first now." Plagg finished off the pastry before floating down to Adrien's ring. Adrien makes a small nod before calling on his transformation. Unfortunately it let out a bright green light that managed to wake up his girlfriend.

Rubbing her eyes, she focused her eyes on the bright green cat eyes staring in front of her. Booping Chat's nose, she sleepily smiles before asking if he was going to leave. Chat nodded his head before giving her a small forehead kiss and tucking Marinette back into bed so she could sleep for a few more hours.

"Love you Purrincess~"

"... love you more kitty… be safe"

Chat couldn't stop the smile from appear on his face even after he came home and took a shower and everything. If only there was a way to be with Marinette outside the suit so he wouldn't lose his identity.


	18. Bodyguard

**Day 18 Prompt: Bodyguard**

Somewhere along the way, Chat Noir just comes and goes into her room just to be around her and give her lazy but meaningful kitty kisses and genuine touches of affections when they're together in her room. Marinette did not at all mind from his behavior. She absolutely adores him.

She thinks back to herself of the very first time they had met as Ladybug and Chat Noir and everytime after that along with their meeting as her civilian self and Chat Noir.

No matter what side of the mask she's behind, Char Noir would always be her bodyguard.

Marinette shakes her head to herself. They're bodyguards for each other.

They're partners, best friends, lovers.

They'll always protect and be there for each other.

(Even if Chat didn't know about the partner part.)

She gently finishes the sweater she's making as Chat's snores fill up the room with him catnapping in her bed.

"... nette…"

Marinette looked up towards the loft before placing the finished sweater in the pretty box she had prepared. "Is everything alright kitkat?"

"Don't…"

"Don't do what?"

"... don't go to the show…"

Marinette raised her eyebrow, stalking up to her bed to make sure that her boyfriend was sleep talking and not high on catnip once more. She found her boyfriend curling into himself.

"Strange. He still looked like he's asleep…"

She was prepared to walk down to finish preparing Chat's surprise before Chat continued his sleep talking.

"Gotta escort the purrincess herself." Marinette couldn't help the little giggle.

"Oh so my fierce knight is escorting me? How delightful!"

Chat began opening and closing the palms of his hand, making a grabbing motion with them. "Always protect my purrincess"

Marinette felt a shy smile come up on her face as she contemplated his words. She placed her hand into one of his grabbing hands. Chat smiled in his sleep once he had Marinette's hand in his hands.

Looking back to her project and back towards Chat, she decided that it wasn't too early for a break. She dropped down to Chat Noir's side before lightly kissing his forehead.

"And I'll always protect my kitkat."


	19. Mask

**Day 19 Prompt: " I made you a mask to wear out of the suit"**

Chat stared wide eyed looking at the medium sized box, feeling the tail belt behind him waving up and down happily. The box itself was a gift already to the cat side of his personality. He smiled before turning to look at Marinette confused.

"Purrincess… I don't believe it's our anniversary yet?"

Marinette snorted. "That doesn't mean that I can't spoil you any less. Open it. I made it especially for you."

Marinette kept smiling as Chat opened his present to find it covered in light green and black tissue paper. He lifted the paper to reveal a large black hoodie with a green paw print on the side along with a black mask and fake cat ears.

"I made you a mask to wear out of the suit. That way you don't have to go in your suit all the time and I wouldn't have the chance to recognize you." Marinette smiled shyly as Chat looked at her with glossy eyes.

Marinette made a Chat Noir themed sweater and a mask and the cat ears. Plagg could meet her in her room. Chat couldn't finally hold Marinette without the feeling of leather from his suit!

Chat carefully places the box on the table next to him before quickly pulling Marinette off her feet and into a hug.

"C-Chat!"

"Purrincess you're too good for me!"

Chat nuzzled her hair as Marinette giggled. He placed her down before kissing her forehead, nose, and cheek.

"I can't wait to try this on!"

"And then I can meet this Plagg you're always talking about?"

"Hope he won't be too much of a bother for you when you meet him Nettie!"

Chat bounced up and down grabbing his sweater, mask, and ears. Marinette turned around and closed her eyes before Chat detransformed and put on the new sweater and secured the mask and ears before him. Looking into Marinette's vanity mirror, he quickly adjusted the mask and messed up his hair to be able to recreate his superhero persona's wild hair. He looked happily at the person staring back at him in the mirror before turning around and wrappings his arms around Marinette's waist.

"Thank you Purrincess~" he purred (as much as he could without his miraculous) and rubbed Marinette's cheek. Marinette turned around as much as she could in his arms and gave him a big hug.

They heard a snort next to them, grabbing both of their attention.

"Whenever you lovebirds are done, I want my cheese. Camembert preferably but I will take those cheese danishes toasted as a substitute." Plagg commanded floating towards Marinette.

Marinette looked at him astonished at seeing the cat kwami. "He's like a cute kitten!"

Marinette sequeled before gently scratching Plagg's chin. Adrien huffed looking at the amount of attention Plagg was getting from Marinette. It even looked like Plagg was smug about it too!

"Purrincess~ the pastries!"

Marinette snapped out of her cat petting to look at Chat Noir. "Croissants, cheese danishes, and chocolate chip cookies? Will that be al?"

"Yeah we're gonna finish the One Piece movie!"

Once Marinette was downstairs to get some pastries for their impromptu movie night, Adrien glared at Plagg who simply shrugged.

"She likes me better kid!"

"Plagg!"

"Don't worry! I won't steal the princess away! After all I am helping to facilitate this"

"Plagg!"

Plagg waved off his chosen's words before floating to land on his head.

"You won't even know I'm here alright? I'll eat my cheese danishes and go sleep somewhere in her room while you two lovebirds watch that movie." Plagg huffed at his jealous chosen.

After all cats were territorial with their bugs. Not that Adrien knew about it.

Once Marinette returned with the pastries they set off onto her bed to watch the One Piece movie as Plagg practically inhales the cheese danishes.

Adrien was just happy to be with Marinette in non-restricting clothes and the cuddles along the movie was just heavenly for him. He couldn't help but to keep a bright smile whenever Marinette thought he wasn't looking at her.

Plagg gazed lackadaisically at the two lovebirds as he fell into place with Tikki. Tikki held Plagg's paw as they discreetly looked down on both their chosens.

"How long do you think they'll take to find out?"

"Eh maybe one more month. The kid might sell himself out unintentionally with his goo-goo eyes."


	20. Lost

**Day 20 Prompt: "I thought I lost you"**

Adrien thought long about it.

He really wanted to tell Marinette.

He wanted to be with her in and outside the suit.

It was selfish of him. The mask that Marinette made him gave him something that he unconsciously wanted more than anything else. It was selfish of him.

But he couldn't help himself.

Afterall love makes you do the craziest of things sometimes, like the time he went over the Marinette's house just to go eat Thai food at 2 in the morning. It wasn't the brightest of ideas but it made for a fun memory.

Love also makes you hyper aware of the things you would have never noticed.

Like how Marinette sticks out her tongue in a cute blep whenever she's working hard on a new design as she scrunches up her little nose. Or how there's a light dusting of freckles on her nose bridge as her deep blue eyes shine with interest in every word that Chat had to say.

He knows that she wants the same thing. To be able to go out on dates outside and holding each other in the places known for love in the city of love itself.

But they both know that can't happen. It would put them both in danger, especially Marinette, if anyone found out they were together. Akumas was always target Marinette.

He could feel his heart clench at the thought of Marinette or her parents being used against him. Them hopelessly looking on in terror at the potential akuma that could severely hurt them.

No. No he could not do that to them. They gave him so much. Tom and Sabine aren't even his parents but they provided him with so much more. They opened their home and helped him make his home here.

As much as he did loved her, Ladybug should be the first person he should reveal himself to. As his first love, there would always be a place in his heart for her. They were partners. Nothing should break their bond.

Ladybug can protect herself if akumas went after her if they revealed themselves.

He couldn't help but to think back to Marinette. Even if she is a strong willed girl, she doesn't have the magic to protect herself if an akuma attacked her. She's selfless and would have been a great hero if she ever got the chance.

I'll protect her. Like she's protected me.

He jolted up feeling a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the curious eyes of his girlfriend looking down towards him.

"Oh! I thought I lost you there for a second kitty. I already brought up all the snacks so we could start that one korean drama that's trending." Marinette said placing some of the pastries on her small nightstand.

Adrien blinked through his new mask before coming up with something to say. He visibly light up. "I heard IU and Lee Seunggi do a really good job in Scarlet Heart Ryeo!"

"Oooh I heard that too! Everything IU does is amazing! I also heard that one school korean drama School 2015: Who Are You has really great chemistry between the characters of Kim Sohyun and Yook Sungjae."

"Let's watch that next! Though that's probably going to be sad to isn't it?"

"Well most of the School brand dramas deal with social issues so probably."

"Should we continue our korean historical dramas with Moonlight Drawn by Clouds with Kim Yoojung and Park BoGum before heading over to School 2015?"

"Oooh if we're heading in that direction, we should watch Goblin after Moonlight since it's historical and contemporary. It even has Yook Sungjae from School 2015."

"Ahhh you're right! Let's do that! Scarlet Heart then Moonlight then Goblin then School 2015."

"Sounds like a plan kitty! We'll definitely be here for a while!" Marinette said getting next to him on her bed and bringing up her laptop to them.

Adrien looked up to find if Plagg was alright only to see that black cat kwami was nowhere in sight. "Hey Plagg are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"Go watch your dramas! I'm sleeping!" Plagg called out somewhere from below in Marinette's room.

Adrien huffed as Marinette giggled explaining that she gave him a plate of toasted cheese bread and danishes to fill up his stomach.

Adrien wrapped his arm around Marinette's back bringing them close as they watched IU's character is transported away into another time. Marinette gently cocks her head to rest on her kitty's shoulder as they were unknowingly spied on by their two little kwamis.

"Like I said I give them a month before they figure it out." The little black cat lazily stated hanging onto the little red bug.

"Purrhaps but let's wait and see. Maybe it'll be Marinette that lets it out instead of your chosen, Plagg."

"It won't be a lost for either of them."

Plagg and Tikki continued on watching their chosens snuggling like the two before them.

* * *

 **It's almost the end of May and I'm not even done with all the prompts. Not to worry though, I'll finish this at 31 chapters for each day of May. It will take sometime because it's finals season.**


	21. The Civilian and Chat Noir

**Day 21 Prompt: "Civilian has a day with Chat Noir"**

Marinette tried telling herself that it was enough for her. She really did. But as time went on and on and on, she couldn't help but want to spend more time with Chat Noir.

Was it really bad of her to want to spend time with her boyfriend?

Tikki didn't think so.

Neither did her parents.

But she knew she couldn't.

How she wished to be able to race him across the rooftops in her hero suit. How she wanted to hold his free hand outside of her room and go on dates outside with him.

To share one of Andre's famous ice creams was one of the things to do on her bucket list. Afterall, it was how her parents got together.

It would be easier for her to tell him the truth and for him to reveal himself.

She knows that it can't happen under any circumstance. Not until Hawkmoth is defeated and any other issue that might magically arise (since defeating the villain probably isn't the only thing that a hero would do at least according to those superhero comics that Alya had basically forced Marinette to read).

Besides if Chat Noir and Ladybug revealed themselves to each other, they would have to reveal themselves to the "new" heroes as well. Though since Marinette was the one to give Alya the fox miraculous and Chloe did outed herself to Ladybug and Chat Noir on the first day of having the bee miraculous while transformed as Queen Bee, it really wouldn't be much a surprise. The only one, she wouldn't necessarily know the identity of, would be Carapace after he was given Master Fu's turtle miraculous.

Really though, what are the odds that she herself knows the identity of two of her fellow heroes while everyone else is clueless on each other's identities.

Marinette sighed once more, an action she found herself to be doing time and time again since she had gotten in the relationship with Chat.

It was her first relationship and she really didn't know what to do. Was she supposed to be feeling this way? The magnetic draw between her and Chat was growing stronger and stronger each day and even she could tell that he also wants more.

"Why does life have to be so complicated?"

* * *

"WHy does life have to be so complicated?"

The blond dropped to his bed as his kwami immediately flew to his stash of camembert.

"I just want to spend time with my girlfriend outside her room for once." Adrien continued groaning into his bed as Plagg looked back at him disinterested.

No matter what time period, circumstance, or experiences, his chosens were always the dramatic ones when it came to their Ladybugs.

The cat looked towards his camembert before rubbing his arms in happiness towards the cheese wheel. He was purrfectly contented with the arrangements now. Tikki's chosen was definitely a smart cookie to come up with the idea of a mask for his chosen to wear. Not only were they happy, but he got to see Tikki without a reveal happening (they've always liked to play around and bet to see which of their chosens would sell out the secret).

Though as much as he hated showing it, he really did care about his chosens more than others think he does. Right now the kid really looked that conflicted.

Tossing aside his precious camembert (not that he would do that often whatsoever but the kid really did grow on him), Plagg floated towards Adrien's head before settling on top of his head and began tugging.

Adrien let out an undignified shriek before grabbing the kwami playing tug of war with his hair.

"Plagg! What was that for?"

"To get your attention obviously! So kid what's the problem?"

The blond looked at his kwami confused. Since when did Plagg show him outward concern.

"Is something wrong with your cheese or something?" Adrien asked unintentionally dodging the question.

"Is it really that bad for me to show concern for you Adrien? Or out of character or whatever. The real thing is what are you feeling? You okay there?" Plagg asked placing a paw onto Adrien's hand while in his grip. His chosen continued to look at him surprised for a couple of minutes. Plagg had patience but not good enough patience.

"What. Is. Wrong." Plagg began smacking his paws against Adrien's hand to gain his attention.

"... What's wrong?"

"Yes, what's wrong! You've been sulking. Talking makes things better!" Plagg said rolling his eyes. "Now talk. I'll listen."

Adrien stared as Plagg continued to push him to speak.

"... I-I feel ungrateful." Adrien finally said as Plagg gestured him to continue.

"Like the more I spend time with Marinette, the more selfish I become. She worked hard to make that mask for me and you. I could finally have the feeling of her hands with mine's without the leather suit (and you of course could take a catnap). That's the thing I wanted the most. B-but now I just want more. It's like not enough and I don't want Marinette to feel bad but I really want to take her out on an actual date like those movies and dramas that we keep watching where the guy takes out his girlfriend to the movies or the fair or something! I know I can't do that. I know I can't. I can't put her in danger. I just can't. But at the same time, I can't help what I'm feeling! I just want to be happy with her."

Adrien could feel Plagg's paws in a rubbing motion against his palm.

"Kid. It's alright to feel this way. Everyone in love always would feel some type of way like this to their lovebug. It's natural. The only thing that destroys it, is lack of communication, or at least that's what Tikki's been telling me after like hundreds of years. Just talk to your purrincess, kid. She's probably feeling something similar with the way you two are always acting."

"... yeahhh… maybe I should… I didn't think you would tell me this Plagg. Thanks… I really appreciate it."

Plagg nodded his head. Ha! Take that Tikki! He could help his chosens.

"Oh but if you wanted to take her outside just go in a disguise or something and somewhere kinda far so people don't recognize you." Plagg suggested as Adrien's eyes widen.

Yes. Yes… that was actually a good idea. Adrien could mess up his hair a little or a lot, change his clothes (to something outside his dad's brand clothes), put some sunglasses on and he could do it. He could take Marinette outside on a date.

Looking towards the cat kwami calmly sitting in his palms like he won something big, Adrien took a gulp of breath as he nodded his head.

"Remind me to get you that new cheese you wanted… you know that time with the flooding and the mermaid and the ' _Aqua Plagg_ '."

"Oh I hate transforming…" Plagg lied down in pain thinking about his transformations. Well at least that meant more cheese for him probably.

* * *

"Soooo… that's my plan and can you help me out?"

Tom looked at the cat suit wearing superhero asking him to partake in his grand plans. He smiled thinking about the genuine feelings that the boy was feeling towards his daughter before nodding his head.

"Anything you would like for your picnic date?"

Chat smiled up towards the baker.

"Quiche! You're the cat's meow Tom!"

* * *

Marinette was confused.

Her parents told her that they were going to do something outside and that she had to wear one of her best outfits. Once she was done changing, they immediately shoved a basket in her hands before pushing her towards the door.

She opened the door to find a blond in shades and dark clothing smiling brightly at her.

"Purrincess~ you look absolutely enchanting~"

"Kitty? What are you doing?"

"Taking you on a date outside of course. No one will say anything to a person wearing shades when it's clearly very bright outside!" Chat Noir, or the person behind Chat Noir smiled, putting a hand on his hip and letting out the other for Marinette to take.

"So tell me Purrincess~ when you did you last let your heart decide?"

"Aladdin? Really kitkat?" Marinette asked giving out a hand to hold her boyfriend's hands. Chat merely smiled, already loving the feeling of his girlfriend's hands against his outside her home.

"So where are we going?"

"I was thinking more of a picnic, some sightseeing, and getting ice cream at Andre's, but really anywhere with you is where I want to be." Chat brought Marinette's hands up for a kiss as she smiled up towards him cheesily.

"I'd love that kitty."

* * *

 **A/N: Work is consuming but finals was over. I mean I could hurry up and finish this and bullshit all the prompts but honestly quality over quantity especially since I am so busy. But thank you to everyone who has read up to this point. I appreciate you (insert hearts that won't be seen). I shall try to write the next chapter in my free time. Thanks for waiting!**


	22. Marinette and Plagg

**Day 22 Prompt: Marinette and Plagg**

Chat Noir was miserable.

Queen Bee was irritated.

Carapace was worried.

Rena Rouge was contemplating.

Ladybug was at home.

"You know you shouldn't have gone out on patrol if you're sick! Ugh now I'm going get sick you mangy cat!" Queen Bee huffed trying to stand next to Rena Rouge so she wouldn't get sick.

"Yeah my dude, you should go home and take care of yourself. We could handle patrol. Even Ladybug is home because of her school work. It's totally fine! We'll be fine!" Carapace tried placating the anxious and miserable cat superhero. He patted him on his back as Chat Noir felt a wave of dizziness rushing through him.

"Yeah I'll just go to find purrincess then yeah…" Chat mumbled out not quite loud enough to be heard. He grabbed his baton before lifting himself up to get back home.

Carapace sighed. "I just hope he gets home safely."

"The cat survived alot of things before we became heroes, so he'll probably be fine I guess." Queen Bee shrugged as Rena Rouge slowly moved towards the direction Chat Noir had left in.

"Whoa whoa whoa foxy, what are you doing? Didn't Ladybug and our kwamis remind us several times about identities?" Queen Bee grabbed the fox superhero's arm to prevent her from following Chat Noir. Even the heroes could be akumatized with their miraculous. They had initially thought it was that they couldn't, but after Queen Bee was shortly akumatized to Queen Wasp after gaining the Bee Miraculous, they figured out that anything goes.

"Yeah dude, gotta respect each other's identities." Carapace added as Rena Rouge continued on looking towards Chat Noir's trail.

"...you guys couldn't hear it, but he said something about going to find purrincess… whoever that is…"

Queen Bee and Carapace looked at each other briefly, blinking in disbelief.

"... so he has a girlfriend… so what?"

"Think about it a bit more Bee."

"Wait is it his girlfriend in real life? As in he's going to see her in his superhero self?" Carapace said looking towards Rena. Bee's eyes widen as she let go of Rena's arm.

They all stared at each other in silence.

'Ladybug's going to kill him.' They all thought as they all rushed after Chat Noir wherever he was going.

* * *

Marinette stared in disbelief at her boyfriend lying shivering in her lounge chair. She briefly touched his forehead to find that it was a lot warmer than it should have been.

"Kitty are you alright?" Marinette could only hear a groan before she could hear a beep coming from his ring. Before she knew it a bright green light flashes as she quickly through a blanket over his head to prevent his identity from being known. Plagg phased through the blanket and went directly to her face.

"You good princess! He was gonna show up to your place after patrol and wore his disguise under the suit. Home's pretty empty right now so like I'd probably have to be the one that takes care of the kid. He's pretty sick right now."

Marinette patted Plagg's head sadly as she looked down at her untransformed boyfriend. "You're a good kwami Plagg."

"I try sometimes. Though my chosens are sometimes free spirited and don't listen." Plagg floated on to land on Marinette's head as she began to support her boyfriend into her room.

Unbeknownst to the girl, three superheros were looking on in disbelief at what was going on.

"Chat Noir's princess is Marinette…" Rena Rouge said in disbelief as she watched her support the untransformed cat hero into her bedroom from the balcony.

"Ladybug's going to kill the cat for this… not only did he showed himself in front of Marinette but he also untransformed in front of her. He's not gonna get out of it." Queen Bee said looking towards the other two heroes.

"..."

"I could make an illusion or something to help out the cat…" Rena said getting the flute from her back.

"It's Marinette, she's smarter than she looks…" the bee themed hero said back as the two girls didn't noticed Carapace's knowing look towards Marinette's balcony.

"... hey… I think Marinette already knew… she was talking to Chat Noir's kwami like she already knew him…" Carapace finally said breaking the silence.

"If she knows already then isn't that a bad thing? Like I don't think I've ever seen her as an akuma before." Bee said crossing her arms. As much as she doesn't like Marinette or Chat Noir, she didn't want to see them hurt because of their neglect to prevent this from happening.

"Are you saying that Marinette could become an akuma?" Rena said undignified at her best friend being accused of easily becoming a villain.

"Everyone has the possibility foxy. I'm sure you and Carapace had it too before we got the miraculous." Bee said huffing as she was reminded of her time as Antibug and Queen Wasp after her mother's akumatization.

"... she's not wrong… and like Marinette has had a few times where it really did seem like she could be akumatized. She's that strong of a person that she can't be akumatized I think." Carapace said attempting to placate the two girls. Thanks alot for making him put up with two argumental girls Chat Noir.

"... I could see that…" Queen Bee said after a while with Rena Rouge agreeing shortly afterwards.

"Though this could explain why he stopped flirting with Ladybug." Rena placed her hand on her chin thinking about the recent development.

"How did this even happen in the first place?"

Carapace shrugged his shoulders. "Let's just let the boy be happy. He's probably getting pampered right now. Considering they haven't been caught until like now, they should be fine, I hope."

"... we should still tell Ladybug though…"

"agreed. "

* * *

Marinette quickly pulled Chat into her bed bringing up the blanket to his shoulders before touching his forehead again. Still way too warm. Plagg followed Marinette down as Tikki kept an eye on the sleeping and sick superhero.

Marinette mumbled to herself as she quickly went into the restroom to get a cold compress for her boyfriend's head.

"... I personally think you two should tell each other." Plagg says taking a rest on Marinette's shoulders. Marinette furrowed her eyes.

"I thought you, like Tikki, would not want us to reveal ourselves until Hawkmouth is defeated?" Marinette asked walking out the restroom to get back up into her room.

"The likelihood of you and the kid being akumatized is slim if I'm going to be honest here. You make the kid happy and while he doesn't have a good family life, you has you and your parents. He'll be fine. You won't either unless you're really mad. The miraculous protects you to some extent but if it's a lot of heavy emotion like Queen Bee, then you'll be seen by Nooroo's butterfly powers."

Plagg floated towards his chosen's head as Marinette gently lifts his hair away from his forehead to put the cold towel on to his head.

"... was he alone at home?"

"They were on business outside."

Marinette pursed her lips before shaking her head sadly. She quickly kisses Chat's cheek before motioning for Plagg to follow her back downstairs to make something for Chat's cold and fever. Her parents were already asleep so they couldn't help him.

Within the kitchen, she opens a cupboard to get one of the little pots out to make porridge for Chat.

"Does he have anything else he would like when he's sick that you might know of Plagg?"

"I think he would like some catfish with the porridge and eggs too I guess." Plagg said recalling Adrien's weird habits when sick.

"... catfish?"

"Yeah, catfish."

"Why?"

"How am I supposed to know? He's weird."

Marinette stared back at the little cat kwami before turning back to look inside her fridge to get an egg out.

"He's just gonna get the egg and the extra spam we have from the spam musubi we made last week."

"... ah how domestic…"

"Plagg, were you joking about the catfish?"

"No. It definitely smelled like catfish to me."

"With jook?"

"He also got the chicken noodle soup too."

Marinette could feel her eyes narrow a bit. Who the heck eats jook (rice porridge) with catfish when they're sick?

Plagg silently snickered into his paw watching Marinette's deadpanned expressions upon finding out the catfish thing. Eh so he might've told a white lie, nothing a smart cookie like Marinette wouldn't know right?

* * *

 **A/N: Wasn't entirely Marinette and Plagg but you get what I mean hopefully.**


	23. Actual cat Chat Noir

**Day 23 Prompt: Actual cat Chat Noir**

Against all odds, they still haven't told Ladybug about the Chat Noir thing.

Personally, Queen Bee didn't at all care about Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but knowing Ladybug, Queen Bee would have to be nice to all the civilians despite any predisposition against them. Marinette was a civilian and she was in danger if Hawkmoth found out that she was in a relationship with real life Chat Noir.

Carapace, on the other hand, was in a deep internal conversation with himself about it. He knows that they should tell Ladybug and confront Chat Noir about his behavior with Marinette, but he couldn't help but think of Adrien. Carapace has known Marinette since they were kids. While he did have a small crush on her before, he knew that she had liked Adrien who in returned liked Ladybug. Everyone knew about Chat Noir's past affections and admiration towards Ladybug. But now, just now it looked like everything flipped or something. Everytime he sees Adrien in class, he's always looks at Marinette with a feeling of affection? Was that what you would call it? Marinette doesn't see Adrien anymore because she's actually with Chat Noir. And Ladybug now looks at Chat Noir lovesick. It's like the four of them were in some kind of love square with each other. And while he is buds with Chat Noir, cuz hey he did choose him for the turtle miraculous, he couldn't help but feel really bad about Adrien's feelings towards Marinette. He can't beat a superhero!

All Queen Bee and Carapace could do was to look in shock as Chat Noir detransform in front of them.

"What the fuck?"

"... dude…"

The two heroes looked down to see Chat Noir… as an actual cat.

"Meow?" came the now catified Chat Noir.

Carapace and Queen Bee were vaguely aware of the new akuma now zapping different people into their soul animal after turning Chat Noir into a cat. It was like they were ignoring Hawkmoth's instruction of getting the miraculous by going to have fun and turn everyone into their respective animals.

They heard another questioning meow come from the now small hero before looking at each other.

"Ladybug and Rena Rogue should have heard about the new akuma by now." Carapace finally said picking up the literal Chat Noir. Chat squirmed against the hold.

"Well what are we gonna do about the mangy cat now? We can't just watch him as we're fighting!" Queen Bee huffed out crossing her arms. "I mean we could just leave him at his girlfriend's house but like still."

The now cat Chat Noir widen his eyes at what Queen Bee had said. Did they find out that Marinette was his girlfriend?

Carapace sighed. "That's probably the smart idea. Marinette probably won't follow her Ladyblogger friend to find the akuma, so Chat should be fine."

Queen Bee and Carapace turned to looked down at the now unmoving Chat Noir. "We'll talk about this later."

 _How the fuck do they know?_ Chat was in a panic now.

* * *

Marinette and Alya were walking up the stairs to Marinette's room when they heard a startling screech from inside her room.

"Um what was that?" Alya asked confused. _What was Chat Noir doing in Marinette's room in broad daylight?_

Marinette could feel herself panicking. "Oooh umm I found this... cat? Like I know that we can't have cats in the bakery since it's a health issue and all but I was taking care of it until I could find time to bring it to a shelter."

Alya wasn't stupid. After seeing Chat Noir going into Marinette's room via balcony, she knew that she was lying. Though she knew the information as Rena Rogue, she was going to play along with Marinette. "Really? I want to see the cat!"

Alya opened the door to see an actual black cat on top of Marinette's bed staring down at her. Behind, Marinette looks on with shock to see a random cat in her room.

 _What the fuck?_

The black cat's little ears perked up upon seeing Marinette and quickly bounded off the bed and towards Marinette's direction. He weaved himself around Marinette's legs, rubbing his cheeks on her legs and purred. Marinette, while surprised but remembering Alya was next to her, reached down and scratched behind the cat's ears. The cat's purrs began to get louder as Alya snapped out her gaze.

"... The cat's pretty affectionate Marinette… you sure you don't want to keep it?"

"Oh! Maybe I can ask this one friend of mine, a designer friend trainee yeah, to take care of him for a while so when I leave for university, I can take him with me!" Marinette said contradicting her earlier statement of finding time to take the mysterious black cat to the shelter.

While Marinette was panicking, Alya had subtly checked her phone and noticed a notification about an akuma attack near the Trocadero. Quickly grabbing the book she had came to initially find, she smiled brightly before patting the black cat now looking at her as if confused by her actions.

"I just got a text from my sis Nora that our younger sisters are sick, so I gotta head back now. Sorry girl! Remember to not let your parents see the cat." Alya quickly left the room to which Chat and Marinette stared blankly at.

Marinette looked from her now closed door to the little cat and back to the trap door above her bed before going back to look at the cat who now placed his front legs onto her leg, pawing her. "Now how did you get in here little kitty? If Chat Noir was here, he'd definitely like you."

She bent down to attempt to rub his ears before the black cat meow before going over towards Marinette's stuffed doll chest. He turned back with wide eyes as if telling her to help him open the chest. It was like if he wanted to play with the dolls inside, not that he knew that there were dolls in there. Marinette smiled at the cat. So she did have a soft spot for cats. She liked them since she was little, after all she did have the big cat pillow Cheesecake since she was a little girl. She quickly swiped up her phone to her camera app to take a picture of the black cat staring back at her, giggling.

"Oh so cute kitty!" Marinette took a few more snaps before going over to the black cat who kept on pawing the chest.

"Sorry kitty! You can't play with that! I need to find out where you came from!" The cat meowed in protest as Marinette looked back at the picture she had took of the little cat.

"Oooh kitkat is going to find you so adorable!" As Marinette placed on of her hands onto the black cat, a notification popped up onto her phone from the Ladyblog. Her eyes widen, seeing the akuma alert.

She looked back onto the black cat who began to paw tap her legs as if to urge her to open the chest. Marinette patted his head before apologizing. "Sorry kitty, don't get in trouble, I have to go now."

The cat looked at her pleadingly as she opened her bag. "Tikki, we have to go!"

"Wait Marinette I thin-"

"Tikki, spots on!"

Chat looked at his girlfriend bug eyed. _What. The. Fuck._

* * *

The swarm of little ladybugs flew quickly around the victims to signify the completion of the miraculous cure.

Ladybug calmly walked towards her teammates after the cleansing of the akuma. "Say, where is Chat Noir? Wasn't he with you guys?"

Carapace and Queen Bee stared at each other daringly trying to push the other to answer what happened to Chat Noir. Rena Rogue looked on confused as if trying to figure out what the two were doing.

"Did Chat Noir get caught or something?" Rena asked as both Queen Bee and Carapace made a face. Ladybug looks on surprised. If Chat Noir was changed into an animal by the akuma victim, he would still try to help out. She looked around in the surroundings to find any sign of the cat superhero vaulting over to the group.

"... are you serious? Where is he though?" Carapace and Queen Bee continued on looking as if they didn't know anything.

"... you two didn't leave him with Marinette did you?" Rena Rogue asks, figuring out what the two were hiding.

Queen Bee crossed her hands. "... well it's not like he would have been any help here as a black cat! He's better with his girlfriend!"

Carapace looked towards the two girls, whispering loudly, "shut up about the girlfriend Marinette thing; we still haven't told Ladybug!"

All Marinette could hear was distant talking.

Chat Noir got transformed into a black cat.

Queen Bee and Carapace were there with him.

Carapace and Queen Bee took actual Chat Noir to his girlfriend's house.

Rena Rouge knew about said girlfriend and relationship.

Marinette is said girlfriend.

Chat Noir is in Marinette's room right now.

The same room, she transformed to Ladybug in.

Chat Noir saw Marinette as Ladybug.

 _Holy fucking shit._

* * *

Alright, so this wasn't exactly how either of them expected to reveal themselves to each other.

Chat Noir sat on Marinette's chaise as she walked back and forth around her room, still transformed in her suit.

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god this is bad really really bad. But seriously how did they know in the first place? What did we do wrong? Oh god oh god oh god" Ladybug ranted walking back and forth.

"... I honestly don't know either princess. They might have said something about me being sick that one time?" Chat suggested trying to calm down his girlfriend, who apparently was his first love and partner of this many years already.

"... this was not how I wanted you to find out… not at all…" Ladybug stopped in her tracks, looking down. Chat looked at her worried face before getting up and wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist and placing his forehead against hers.

"... Purrincess… I'm glad."

"Huh?"

"I can't believe I fell for you both in and out of the mask. While I also agree this was not the ideal way to go, I'm glad that you're my lady and my princess." Chat kissed her nose as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Kitty…"

"I love you for you princess. I'm glad. I'm so glad." Chat buried his face into Ladybug's hair as she laid her cheek onto neck.

She could feel tears coming to her eyes. After all this time of worrying about how they would reveal each other and the reaction that Chat could have possibly had after finding out that Marinette was Ladybug, the same Ladybug that broke his heart when they were younger because she was so fixated on Adrien, she just couldn't believe it.

"You're too good for me…" She wrapped her arms against him tighter as Chat Noir's purrs got louder and louder until they suddenly stopped.

She turned to look at him only to meet the eyes of his untransformed state. She felt her jaw drop.

"Uh. Whoops." Adrien said as Plagg stared at the two idiots before sighing. Adrien tried to get a reaction from the still gobstocked Ladybug.

"Ah the two lovesick idiots. Can't believe I lost that bet with Tikki now…" Plagg grumbled as Marinette detransformed and basically tackled Adrien into a kiss. Adrien yelped as he unconsciously wrapped his arms around her waist while her arms went around the back of his neck.

"I tried telling her…" Tikki huffed, ignoring their chosens.

"Hey shouldn't we tell them that her parents know?"

"Nah"

"... why am I being the responsible kwami now?"

"At least they're happy now! They're so cute!"

Plagg merely grumbled as he went into Marinette's camembert drawers. "Now we just need the other three and to get Nooroo back."

Marinette and Adrien couldn't hear them over themselves.

They were a happy couple after all.


	24. Hanahaki Disease

**Day 24 Prompt: Hanahaki Disease**

"Purrincess~ my lady~ my love~ I'm so glad to see you!" Chat cried out with tears in his eyes, coughing a bit.

Marinette was sitting on her desk with her computer in front of her when Chat Noir popped up into her room. She stood up concerned, "Is everything alright kitty?"

"I-I… I was reading too many fanfics!" Chat cried, throwing himself onto Marinette's lap.

Marinette could hear Tikki giggle from the back at the ridiculousness of the situation. She unconsciously began to rub his cat ears before asking cautiously, "I'm assuming they were sad?"

"IT was about Yuri and Victor and Yuri had the hanahaki disease! It was so sad, they belong together but they don't know it and now Yuri has to suffer this angst and hurt!" Chat continued on sobbing as Marinette tried her best to comfort her boyfriend. "He almost was forced to remove the flowers in his lungs, but if he did then his feelings for Victor would be gone forever! It was either that or dying!"

"Kitty, it's just a story…"

"B-but it's not just a story. It's their story!"

"...written by fans remember? In canon, they actually get together. They love each other, kitty. Hanahaki is just a trope for romance angst."

Chat rubbed his eyes, finally calming down hearing Marinette's logic. Yes that's right, Yuri and Victor kissed in the final episode. "I hate that trope."

"Me too kitty." Marinette said kissing his forehead. Chat smiled at her from his position on her lap.

"Want some cookies?" Marinette asked lovingly, only to get an enthusiastic nod back.

"Cookies make everything better!"

* * *

 **A/N: kinda short since I didn't know what to write to subtly add onto the continuation of the (not really there) story line. Thx for staying with me friends!**


	25. Chat Noir Merch

**Day 25 Prompt: Chat Noir Merch**

Tail flicked back and forth as Chat Noir watched in delight at the happiness that surrounded Marinette as she designed. Her eyes sparkled everytime she designed! Her face scrunches up whenever she senses something off about her designs. Ah! And she has that cute little blep too!

Chat could feel himself swoon at the adorableness of his girlfriend.

And if Marinette was feeling up to it, she would usually give him a sneak peek at her upcoming design.

But lately, Marinette has been purposely shutting him out from looking at her designs.

While, yes it is fair that she is entitled to her own privacy regarding her creations, it does sting a little that she won't let me see whatever it is that she is designing.

Purrhaps it was a competition? Nonono. He would know.

Chat crept close to his unsuspecting girlfriend before feeling an instant spray of water on his face.

He hissed back darting far from his girlfriend.

"No looking, kitty!"

He was really close that time too.

* * *

It was really hard for Marinette to hide what she was doing. The designs were coming out perfectly and all she needed to do now was to make the designs and place the order for the item that she cannot physically make.

She looked back at her tablet before smiling in appreciation of what she had just created and sent to be made.

There's obviously not going to be official Ladybug and Chat Noir merchandise and what better way to appreciate someone than to make the item yourself?

The sweater? Check.

Scarf? Double Check.

Stationary Items. Triple Check.

She knows that Chat would love the merch she made.

* * *

Chat blinked.

Blinked a few more times.

Then rubbed his eyes.

"Always the overdramatic aren't we kitty?" Marinette asked placing her hands onto her hips.

He tried his best not to cry but couldn't help himself as he threw himself towards his beloved girlfriend.

"We have matching scarves and sweaters?!"

"Don't forget about the Chat Noir washi tape!"

The decorative tape consisted of three different tapes: one was entirely black with little green paws all over them, one with a smaller cartoon version of himself, and the other was one with both himself and his bug.

"Scarves and sweaters for when it gets cold and decorative tape for school! No one would suspect a thing!"

Chat wrapped his arms around Marinette tighter as he looked at the items Marinette had created. No matter what goes on, there would always be a lot more Ladybug merch than Chat Noir ones. And the fact that Ladybug herself made it specifically for him made it made him even more giddier.

"You're the best purrincess~"

Marinette just laughed and hugged him back tighter. "And you're always the cat's meow to me, kitkat."

* * *

 **A/N: Apologies for bad updates. The heat and work is getting to me so I feel sluggish as I write which reduces the quality of my writing (if not already hindered by my writer's block) and considering the fact that my area has literally been on fire for a couple of weeks due to three different wildfire fires. Stay safe peeps! Thank you to everyone who is following (inserts hearts) I will finish this :)**

 **But really though the rest will probably not be so (how do I say it) filled with other characters not Marinette or Chat. It is afterall a marichat prompt to promote their side of the square :P**


	26. Midnight Serenades

**Day 26 Prompt: Midnight Serenades**

" _Ba banana ba ba banana nana. Ba banana ba ba banana banana ba ba banana nana ba. Let's Power Up! Nol ttae jeil shinnanikkayo_ "

Out of the corner of Marinette's eyes, she see Chat bob his head towards the very loud lyrics of the new song he was listening to in Korean. Despite him having his earphones in, the music was still echoing outside of the said equipment creating a small whisper of song that could be heard outside.

Outside though, she could see her boyfriend mimicking the members' dance moves as he was watching their live performances on her computer while she was fixing up one of the designs needed in her portfolio.

While Chat was fully French, he always had fascination with eastern cultures and customs, which was evident in his love and appreciation of Japanese animation (along with his desire to visit Japan one day), love for Thai and Indian food, his now evergrowing desire to listen to Korean music, and most importantly his conversations and nights in the Dupain-Cheng home learning more Chinese than he would have at his own Chinese lessons. (And he got authentic French-Chinese fusion foods while spending time with his lovely girlfriend and future in laws. Triple win there!)

Marinette smiled softly at the sight Chat bopping happily to the energetic summer song. She wasn't able to spend much time together with him as she was preparing her portfolio to get into the fashion program she's been eyeing. She could see Tikki and Plagg up in the little home she made for them to stay in before deciding that she could spare the break to spend time with her boyfriend.

Right before Chat could click onto the next video, Marinette gently takes out one of his earbuds and hands. Her boyfriend looked on curiously before Marinette smiles sneakily.

" _I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me purrincess now when did you last let your heart decide?_ "

" _I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder. Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride._ "

" _A WHOLE NEW WOOORRLD. A NEW FANTASTIC POINT OF VIEW. NO ONE TO TELL US NO OR WHERE TO GO OR SAY WE'RE ONLY DREAMING_ "

Marinette and Chat looked straight at each other after singing part of the chorus before bursting out into a fit of giggles.

"Purrincess~ You're the purrincess not me here. I should be singing that song to you!"

Marinette rolled her eyes before playfully hitting his elbow. "And you shouldn't be near screeching at midnight."

Chat gave a big dramatic gasp. "I was not screeching. I was merely serenading you after you serenaded me!"

Marinette pulled him into a hug as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Tired?" Chat said rubbing his face against hers.

"Thought that I should spend some alone time with my boyfriend." Marinette returned his gentle caresses.

"Ooooh! Is this what I think it is?" Chat asked wiggling his eyes towards her. They both looked at each other before bursting out into a fit of giggles.

"Ultimate Mecha Strike III time!"

* * *

 **A/N: Adrien likes to wear his cat ears whenever he goes to Marinette's house at night just cuz he gets more head scratches from Marinette because she thinks it's cute.**

 **Songs featured:**

 **Power Up! By Red Velvet**

 **A Whole New World from Aladdin**


	27. Sin

**Day 27 Prompt: Sin**

Marinette moaned out, feeling her eyes close.

Chat looked above her sneakily.

"Does the princess need a break?" Chat asked sneakily with a slight mischievous smile.

"Haha you're purrty funny…"

Marinette sat up from her position before grabbing Chat down to the bed. She brought her arms around tightly around his torso as she simultaneously brought her cheek near his. Marinette sighed in content as she felt him lift a hand up to the other side of her cheek, caressing her.

"Tired purrty purrincess?" Chat asked once more with Marinette in his arms.

"Enough to never want to leave this bed and you again." Marinette said as Chat gave a soft kiss towards her forehead.

"A day of cuddling then?"

Chat didn't need anymore prompting as Marinette returned his kisses gently, adjusting both themselves into a more comfortable position for cuddling.

 **A/N: Sloth is a sin :3 that and I honestly can't write like this prompt.**


	28. Hostage

**Day 28 Prompt: Hostage Situation**

She had to run.

There was no other choice.

She could feel herself getting out of breath as the creature got closer and closer to her.

Marinette felt herself missing the step on the sidewalk and tripped.

'Out of all the times to be clumsy!' she thought as she tried to quickly brush herself off to continue running.

It was too late.

She could feel the creature's hand near her head.

Everything turned black for her.

That was all she could recall.

* * *

She stared blankly at the panicking creature in front of her from her position tied up against the chair.

'I can't believe this thing caught me.' she thought as the creature prepared a video of her to use as a hostage video.

It wasn't doing a good job, evidently, with its stumbling voice and shaky hands.

Ten minutes had already passed and Marinette had already gotten out of the ropes that it used to tie her up.

Before the creature could even get an actual good video for ransom, the sounds of windows shattering broke through. A sharp hiss went throughout the room as the creature went to put one of his claws against Marinette's throat.

"Hand over your miraculous Chat Noir! Or the girl is gonna get a nice deep cut in her throat!"

Chat slowly moved towards the akuma as it narrowed its eyes at him.

Marinette was completely done.

She gasps.

"Ladybug!"

She quickly looked towards the side of the building drawing away the akuma's attention on her before swiftly hitting away his arm away from her and kicking him under.

"Marinette! I got you!" Chat said quickly grabbing her along with the now dropped akuma item and getting out of the building as fast as possible.

When they were far enough from the dazed akuma, Marinette rolled her eyes and looked up. "Not really sure why they had the idea to kidnap me. He was really camera shy. Yikes! But thanks kitty."

Chat smiled. "All in a day's work for a purrincess' knight."

Marinette laughed at his over-the-topness.

"May this knight ask for a reward from the fair purrincess herself." Chat asked wiggling his eyes at her. Marinette gave him a quick kiss as Chat stopped them on a nearby roof.

"Always my favorite knight."

"And always my warrior bug princess."

* * *

"Always my favorite knight."

"And always my warrior bug princess."

Marinette and Chat kissed before being interrupted by a cough.

Adrien looked up bugged eye at his soon to be wife, looking down at him with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Kitkat… what are you doing?" Marinette asked eyeing the Marinette and Chat Noir dolls in her future husband's hands. He tried and utterly failed to hide the dolls behind his back.

"Nothing much…" Adrien said smiling bright at Marinette as she turned to look at the displaced Ladybug and Adrien dolls that she had made next to him.

"Hm. I wonder where the Marinette and Chat Noir dolls are…"

Marinette slyly asks walking closer to him as Adrien tried to desperately hide the two dolls behind him. Marinette made a quick grab for them when Adrien wasn't paying attention.

She stared at both surprised. Adrien rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"He was making them smooch!" Plagg cried out as he floated over as Tikki followed him over.

Marinette laughed into her hand as Adrien's face began to blush.

"I for one think that it's cute that he's playing with their future child's dolls. Their future child will always have their parents with them then!" Tikki comforted Adrien as Marinette look back towards him.

She gave him a quick kiss before laughing. "Adrien, I am right in front of you, you know."

Adrien just blushed harder. "I know. I was just… testing the dolls… making sure they give out the 110% playfulness they're meant to give out."

"Sure mon coeur"

Plagg rolled his eyes before going off towards his cheese. "Just so you know, I'm not gonna babysitting in the future. Better know now before the wedding!"

Three days afterwards, under the beautiful foliage of the natural and bright colored rose garden, a ladybug and chat noir pair sat side to side next to their actual counterparts dolls hidden away by two mischievous kwamis whilst the real duo laughed and smiled in happiness in front of their friends and family.

* * *

 **A/N: I personally didn't like this prompt because if Marinette was in an actual hostage situation, she'd find a way to get out without help. But yeah. Slight timeskip. Sorry for the shortness! It's been hard to write, like I said before.**


	29. Dog Person

**Day 29 Prompt: "Contrary to most popular beliefs, I'm actually a dog person**

Small shrieks of laughter filled the air as the stomping of feet got closer and closer to their location. Marinette was sitting at her desk finishing up a design as Tikki prompted her head up from her cookie dishes.

"They're at it again!" Tikki commented floating towards the door before phasing through it.

"Papa!" Hugo shrieked as Chat grabbed the three year old from behind.

"C'mon kiddo! Time for naptime!" Chat said as his belt tail flickered back and forth mesmerizing the toddler.

He snapped out of it when he saw Tikki peeking out through his mama's door. Hugo began making grabbing motions towards the ladybug kwami. "Tikki! Tikki!"

Tikki giggled before phasing back through the door to check up on Marinette as her chosen looked up towards the kwami with a smile.

"Better help kitty put Hugo to sleep. It's time I took a break anyway." Marinette said getting up while holding a gentle hand on her swollen stomach.

"We can't bother Mama remember Hugo?" Chat reminded the toddler as he gave out little bounces to tire Hugo out. Hugo burst out in a fit of laughter hearing a little bell ring off with his papa's movements.

His papa's purrs were always the best.

His green eyes shine with happiness as his mama gently kissed his dark hair.

"C'mon now Hugo, you have to take your nap soon." Marinette gently whispered as her son's eyes began to droop down slightly.

Chat's purrs were soothing and lulling him to sleep.

"Gotta be with Emma." Hugo yawned making grasping notions towards Marinette's swollen stomach. "Gotta be a knight like Papa said I be."

Marinette raised an eyebrow towards her husband. She then pressed her face gently towards her child's. "Oooh, but you already are. Always being careful whenever you talk to Emma."

"Hugo, you're the knight that Emma will love with all her heart." Chat reiterated placing his cheek towards his son's.

Hugo giggled as his parents pressed their face against his. His papa's purrs lulling him asleep within a few minutes.

Hugo unconsciously leaned his head against his papa's chest as his transformation wore off. Plagg slowly floated away after pressing a paw against Hugo's cheek. The cat kwami took his place next to Tikki watching the happy parents.

Marinette smiled at her husband before lightly tapping him on the nose.

"What a good kitty papa to our little catbug." Marinette joked as Adrien continued holding and rocking Hugo.

"It's actually ironic though. Contrary to popular beliefs, I'm actually more of a dog person. They're always so happy." Adrien continued on subtly looking towards Plagg who had began to lie down against Tikki.

Marinette looked on bewildered. "That is actually really surprising. If we even did get a dog, Plagg and the kids wouldn't enjoy them."

"I suppose you're right." Adrien said smiling towards Marinette before quickly kissing her lips.

"Our cute little catbugs are going to have to put up with stinky sock over there and cookie bug while their parents are the best designer and physicist in the entire world."

Marinette hummed agreeing with her husband while rubbing her stomach.

Tikki smiled from her position on Marinette's desk as she eyed the family before looking towards the recent drawing Hugo had made of his family.

A cat and ladybug with their kwamis and their little catbug.

 _Truly a fitting image for a wonderful family._

"Good. The dog wouldn't have survived in this household with me here." Plagg finally commented to which the family laughed.

"Now that kitten's asleep, where's the cheese. Chip chop."


	30. Burglar Vs Vigilante

**Day 30 Prompt: Mari!Burglar & Chat!Vigilante**

Dark pointy ears twitched as its owner tried to locate any source of anomaly that could pinpoint the suspect. His green eyes narrowed as he also attempt to use his nose to find any different scents within the air.

None could be found.

The dark cat themed hero pouted as he quietly walked through the halls and into the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator door, he took out the milk carton and poured himself a glass of milk. He eyed the cookie jar before grabbing it and sitting down in the dinner table.

'It was almost too quiet.' He thought as he opened the jar and grabbed a cookie. Lifting his hand up, he eyes the cookie before dipping it within the milk glass. He happily ate the cookie while eyeing the rather poor attempt at hiding in the living room.

Bright blue eyes looked up towards him from the back of the sofa before quickly ducking when he realized he caught the hero's attention. Before any attempts at running away where made, Chat quickly manages to apprend the subject.

The boy huffs and pouts from his position in Chat's arms.

"One little burglar down. Three more to go" exclaimed the cat who got the little mouse.

"No fair papa… how did you even find me in the first place?"

"I will always find my little kittens~"

"But I'm a mousey now!"

Chat chuckled at his child's words. "Let's find the others, now shall we?"

Before he could even step away from his place next to Louis, a big crash sounded off from one of the other living rooms. Chat and Louis stalked off into the adjacent room to find the perpetrators of the noise.

"Hugh! Hurry up! Papa's gonna find us already!" a voice called out in a rather loud whisper.

"Em! He's gonna find us when you're shouting!"

"Hugo is right there Emma," Chat called out calmly as he used his ears to find the location of two children.

Blonde hair swished around before hitting her brother's face.

"No fair Papa!" Emma huffed as her brother stared her down upset.

"Stop hitting me with your hair Em!" Hugo glared at his sister as she stuck out a tongue at him.

"Well it's your fault for letting us get caught!"

"No it's not!"

Chat tried to placate his kids.

"Hey don't fight now guys. It's just a game now isn't it?"

Emma, Hugo, and Louis looked up at their papa unhappily as he tried his best to cheer up his kids.

"C'mon let's try finding the mama burglar now?" Chat smiled as he reached to scratch the back of his head.

As he opens his eyes, he hears laughter from his kids.

"And this is a game that Mama wins~" Marinette joyfully says as Chat's rings slides off his finger and into her hands. The transformation drops as Plagg settles into Marinette's hands.

"Good job everyone!" Marinette says high fiving each one of her kids' hands. Adrien pouts.

"You were all in on it?" Adrien as as Plagg goes back into the kitchen to get camembert. He gets a hug from Louis as Emma and Hugo laugh.

"We're gonna make good actors in the future, Papa! Grandmama says we gotta practice first and then we'll get better at it!" Emma says as Hugo looks towards their mother.

"Ma minou ~ did you like our game?" she asked handing back his miraculous.

"Stealing the miraculous huh?" Adrien says creeping closer to his wife. "Too bad you already stolen the most important thing huh?"

Hugo looked on curiously. "Huh? What did we steal?"

Adrien grinned before planting a big kiss on Marinette's cheek and grabbing all three kids into a big hug.

"My love for all of you of course~"

* * *

 **A/N: You know what's an absolutely a nerve wrecking thing about becoming an adult in college? Taking the time to find a job while being an engineering student. Sorry for this late entry but my depression just hit me to a point where I did not find joy in writing, actually finding motivation to do anything.**

 **On a side note, that season 3's writing is not my favorite whatsoever.**

 **Next chapter is not set in the same storyline as the previous ones. You have been warned.**


End file.
